


Kingdom HeartsXReader Oneshots (Requests Open)

by ButterflyXMoonlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Organization XIII - Freeform, XReader, kh, khxreader, kingdomheartsxreader, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyXMoonlight/pseuds/ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: (Requests Open)A collection of oneshot requests and oneshots from my imagination to help countdown the days to Kingdom Hearts III! Edit: I'm still gonna write even though KHIII is out now.Oneshots may follow the story or a certain game while others may be an AU. I've tried to include characters from every single Kingdom Hearts game.The reader will always use she/her pronouns unless otherwise noted in the chapter title.Disclaimer: Although requests are always open I reserve the right to pick and choose what ideas I find interesting. I do not have to write out every request I am given.





	1. Waiting (RikuXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been a Riku type of girl. Growing up, I’d be teased since I wasn’t a Sora fangirl. Others thought he was the uglier one, but DAMN...did Riku have the best glow up of the decade! Anyways, the title speaks for itself. Riku can be a bit of a bully in this oneshot. There are also time skips.
> 
> Requested by my imagination.

\-----5 years old

“Go along now and play [Y/N].” Your mother said as she gave you a supporting nudge towards a boy your age. You were at a dinner party at one of your neighbors houses and there were a few other kids playing. Only one boy was alone, so your mom suggested you go play with him.

“Do you like dinosaurs?” You asked as you held a T-rex in one hand and a Stegosaurus in the other. You held out the T-rex for the boy. His face lit up with a smile and he took the T-rex.

“I do like dinosaurs.” He said.

“Then let’s play!” You shouted. You took your stegosaurus and made dinosaur noises as you pretended to attack his dinosaur. He started to attack back with the dinosaur you lent him.

After what felt too short you heard your mother calling you. “[Y/N]! It’s time to go. Say goodbye to your new little friend.”

You turned to your new friend as he handed you back your T-rex. He looked really sad to see you going so soon. Soon you felt your mom touch your shoulder.

“Bye, bye Riku! Maybe you can play with [Y/N] again sometime. I’ll ask your mother.”

Riku nodded. You waved at him as your mom dragged you away. “Bye, bye Riku!”

\-----10 years old

“Riku! Give me back my doll!” You shouted as you kept jumping up and down, trying to take your doll out of Riku’s hands. Riku laughed and held your doll higher.

“What ever happened to dinosaurs and cars? You’ve turned into such a girl lately!” Riku laughed again as you jumped for your doll. You started to angrily stomp your feet on the ground.

“I said...GIVE. IT. BACK!” You shouted as you stomped on Riku’s foot. He yelped in pain and dropped your doll. You caught it just before it could fall to the ground. “I got you!” 

“No fair!” Riku said as he grabbed his foot in pain. You stuck out your tongue at him.

“My mom said life isn’t fair!”

\-----13 years old

“Hey, [Y/N], are you gonna go check out the island with me?” Riku asked. 

“What island?”

“The one that everyone else is making into a play island. Imagine all of the things we can do there without any adults to tell us not to! We can climb trees, swim at the beach, collect shells...or eat paopu fruit.” Riku winked at you. You started to turn pink.

“Um, sure!” The thought of sharing a paopu fruit with Riku was enough to prevent you from thinking twice about your answer.

“Then let’s go!” Riku led you over to a small boat and gestured for you to get in. He started to push the boat into the water. He jumped in as soon as it began to float. He grabbed the oars and started to row the two of you to the play island.

“Hey Riku?” You asked after a while.

“Hm?” He grunted an answer as he hept rowing the boat. It looked to be a difficult task.

“How come you never let me hang out with your other friends Sora and Kairi?” You asked. Riku stopped paddling for a second.

“Why would you ask that for?” He tasseled your hair then continued to row. You could see the island in the distance.

“Riku!” You heard some others shout as you became closer to the shore. Riku docked the boat with the help of his other friends.

“Hey guys, what kind of work do we still have to do around here?” Riku then started to walk away with his other friends. You walked over to the end of the short dock and sat down, hanging your legs over the ledge.

You sighed as you looked out to the horizon. The water was so blue and clear, just like Riku’s eyes. You couldn’t understand why he always forgot about you when it came to his other friends. It was like he was forbidding for you to be seen with him in public. Maybe you were thinking about it too much.

Later that day Riku came back to the dock to see you sleeping. He tried to nudge you awake. You almost fell into the water. “[Y/N]?” Riku called out.

“Oh, is it time to go already?” You yawned and rubbed your eyes.

“Almost.” Riku said. He helped you to stand up and took your hand. “Follow me.” He said smiling. He led you to the other side of the island that you had yet to see. “Close your eyes, okay?” He put his hands over your eyes. You could heard people giggling around the two of you.

“Riku? What’s going on?” You asked. Riku lifted his hands.

“Surprise!” Riku said. Next to him were his other friends that he would hang out with. There was Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. Surrounding you were a bunch of coconuts and bananas. “It’s a luau.” Riku said as he lightly clapped your shoulder. “Well, the best we could make do with.” Riku then went around to introduce you to all of his friends. You laughed together and drank coconut water and ate bananas until it started to become dark. Everyone started to go home on their boats except for you and Riku who stayed behind to clean up.

“We have a compost bin over here for everything.” Riku led you to a nasty smelling box where you threw away the peels and husks. “Oh hey, would you look at that.” Riku said very robotically. You raised your eyebrow in question. “It’s a paopu fruit! I wonder how it got here.” Riku continued to speak as if it were rehearsed or something. He took a bite out of the yellow star shaped fruit then held it out towards you.

“You want me to take a bite?” You blushed and slightly pushed the fruit away. Riku only nudged it closer to you with a small smile. You leaned forward and took a tiny bite out of the fruit.

“Ew, you indirectly kissed me.” Riku smirked. 

“You jerk!” You shouted as Riku started to run away from you. You chased him all the way to the boat.

\-----15 years old

“Riku? Do you really have to go?” You asked him as he gave the finishing touches to his raft.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.” Riku got up from his project and gave you a smile. “I’ll tell you all about my adventures. I want to take you with me when I come back.” You blushed and looked away. Riku tassled your hair.

“Don’t be gone for long.” You said as you stared at the ground. You suddenly felt a hand under your chin. Riku gently lifted your face up.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He gave you a quick and light kiss on the lips. “It’ll be longer next time.” He looked to the side and scratched the back of his head to hide the pink rising to his cheeks.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

\-----16 years old

“What’s that?” You looked to see something falling in the direction of the old play island. You immediately went to the dock on the beach and uncovered your old boat. You quickly pushed it into the water and started to row.

It felt like forever until you could finally see a few figures in the distance. You could make out some...people...that you’ve never seen before along with a familiar face.

“Kairi! You’re back!” You shouted as you quickly jumped out of your boat and pushed it ashore. You ran up to her and gave her a hug. “Everyone’s been so worried.” You looked around to see that her friends were...a mouse, a duck, and a dog. You raised your eyebrow in question.

“I’ll explain in a bit.” She said. “Look.” She pointed to the sky where you could see what looked like two shooting stars.

“Huh? But it’s still sunset, shooting stars right now?” You stood behind Kairi as the stars seemed to get closer and closer until they made a splash in the water. You squint your eyes as you saw two figures popping out and swimming towards the shore. It was Sora...and Riku. You watched in awe as Sora came up to Kairi and exclaimed that they were back. You watched their moment unfold as the mouse, duck, and dog ran to Sora and tackled him. That left Riku to walk up to Kairi and smile.

“Riku.” Kairi said to get his attention. He stopped looking to the ground then looked to Kairi. She side stepped out of the way for Riku to see you.

“[Y/N]?”

“Riku?”

He started to run to you. You closed your eyes expecting to be knocked to the floor just as Sora was, but you only felt Riku’s warm embrace. “[Y/N]!” He shouted once again.

“Riku! I waited for you.” You felt a single tear roll down your cheek as you returned his hug. Soon, he slightly pulled away but left his hands on your shoulders as he stared at you.

“That’s right…” He muttered as he stared at you a little bit longer. He then bent down a little bit to capture your lips in his. His lips were warm against yours and tasted like the sea water he was just swimming in. His kiss lingered for a while as he pulled away.

“I told you it would be longer next time.” He gave a small smile. You wiped another tear away.

“I’ve been waiting for it.” You smiled back.


	2. New Beginnings (Axel/LeaXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not my best work, but one shots usually aren't my thing. I'm trying to make them more of my thing.

“I can’t believe it! Here we are, training again like old times!” You exclaimed as you got ready to spar with Axel. You remembered your times in the Organization together. You would have never thought that the two of you would someday be training again with keyblades. You had been on the side of light for a while longer than Axel.

“Don’t hold back on me.” Axel smirked.

“So you want to get hurt?” The two of you clashed keyblades. Axel still wasn’t so sure about his fighting style so some of his movements were very awkward. You were also very much holding back. Axel pushed against your keyblade. You took a jump backwards.

“I said no holding back!” He shouted.

“But I really don’t want to hurt you.” You admitted. You then charged at Axel. He prepared his keyblade for the collision when you flipped over him. Your keyblade was pointed at the back of his head. Axel sighed in defeat and sunk to the floor.

“I still have a long ways to go.” You leaned down in front of him

“You’re thinking about it too hard.” You took his hands in yours. You could feel the blush rising to your cheeks. “Why don’t you use your old fighting style? It might work.”

“But this is the new me.” Axel took his hand away from yours. “I need to get better...for you.” Axel took you in his arms. “I’m not good enough for you.”

You hugged Axel back. “You’ve always been good enough, Lea.” The two of you held each other for a few moments.

“What gives?” You let go of Axel immediately and looked up to see Riku. “Less hugging and more training.” You got up and brushed yourself off. Your tried not to look at Riku to hide your blush. 

“Lea, if you want to protect your girlfriend and fight for the light, then you need to focus more on your training.” Riku clapped Axel on the shoulder.

“I’m not his-”

“You’re right, Riku.” Axel turned to you and took his battle stance. “I have to fight my girlfriend until I’m better than her.” 

You resummoned your keyblade and prepared yourself for the next spar. “Like that’ll ever happen.” You smirked as the two of you clashed keyblades again.

_“Girlfriend, huh?”_


	3. Mistakes (VanitasXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe fanfic, not sure what AU, but it's an AU. Also, I hate short oneshots but I keep writing them, RIP.

“Go away!” You shouted as you looked through the peephole of your door to see Vanitas. You had just gotten a few snapchats from your friends of him flirting with a worker at a store in the mall. You didn’t want to talk to him or see him.

“[Y/N], open up! You won’t even tell me what’s wrong!” Vanitas continued to pound on your door. “Did I do something?”

“Of course you did something!” You shouted back from the other side of the door. You could feel tears welling up out of the corners of your eyes. “You were a mistake…” You whispered to yourself.

“I’m a mistake?” You heard Vanitas from the other side of the door. “Fine then...I’ll leave you alone.” You looked through your peephole to see Vanitas start to turn away. You opened your door as he started to take a few steps away.

“Wait!” You yelled. Vanitas turned around. “Um...you left some things here.” You opened the door and Vanitas walked in. You closed the door behind you. Vanitas walked behind you and locked the door. “Vanitas?” You questioned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular box.

“I thought that I’d make enough money to afford it in time, but instead I had no choice but to flirt with the worker to get the price down.” Vanitas handed you the box. You stared back from the box to him in disbelief. 

“What is it?” You asked. He gestured for you to open it. Inside the box was a silver necklace. It had three jewels. Two seemed to be diamonds and the other was something the same as Vanitas’ eye color.

“Happy one year.” Vanitas hugged you as tears streamed down your face.

“I’m so sorry...I thought…” You continued to sob into his shoulder. He began to run his fingers through your hair and rub your back at the same time.

“It’s okay, mistakes happen.”


	4. Wishes (AquaXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised to say that this is my first ever FxF writing.

You laid next to Aqua on the grass at the top of a hill. The two of you were watching the stars. Usually the two of you would do this every Friday when Terra and Ventus had a boys night out where the two would train until dawn.

You looked to Aqua to see that her eyes were closed.

“Asleep already”

You took her hand in yours and her eyes fluttered open.

“I was awake the whole time.” She turned to you and smiled. You raised an eyebrow. “I swear, [Y/N]!” The two of you giggled then turned back to the stars.

“Hey, Aqua?” You asked, squeezing her hand.

“Hm?” She squeezed your hand back.

“If you could wish on a star, what would it be?” You turned to see her close her eyes again while humming. The moonlight made her thinking face look even more beautiful.

“I wish that we could tell the others.” You could see her frown. You looked up to see a shooting star go by.

“Why don’t we try?” Aqua’s eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked down at you.

“What is we ruin everything?” She looked worried. You sat up and took her cheek in your hand.

“I wish that it’ll all work out fine.” You leaned forward and kissed her as another shooting star flew past the midnight blue sky.

\-----

“Master, I have an announcement.”

It was breakfast time the next morning. Terra and Ventus looked very sleepy from last night’s boys night out. Master Eraqus put his fork down and raised an eyebrow at you.

“Well, Aqua has something to say too.” You looked at Aqua to see a worried look on her face.

“It must be important.” Master Eraqus chuckled. “What is it?”

“Well uh…” You looked down to your breakfast and started to poke it around with your fork.

“We’re gay!” Aqua shouted, slamming her hands on the table. 

Ventus dropped his toast. Terra choked on his orange juice. Master Eraqus was smiling.

“I’ve known this for quite a while now.” He continued smiling at the two of you. “It makes no difference to me. You are both my pupils and I care deeply for the both of you.” Master Eraqus looked to Ventus and Terra who seemed to still be in shock. “Don’t tell me you never realized it?”

“I never even thought tha-” Terra was cut off by Ventus screaming.

“You’re gay?!” Ventus exclaimed. He finally seemed to be out of the shock phase. “I’m so excited!” He got up from the table and ran to the two of you. He gave you both a big hug.

“Terra?” You questioned. “Aren’t you gonna get in on this?” You chuckled as he got up from the table to join your group hug.

Aqua looked to you with a huge smile on her face. You rested your head on her shoulder as Ventus and Terra continued to hug you both. “This is everything I’ve wished for.”


	5. Smile (SoraXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite fruit makes another appearance in this oneshot. Also, I finally wrote something with a length that I'm way more proud of.

“It’s useless, Sora. I’m useless.” You sighed in defeat as your keyblade vanished. You sulked into a nearby chair and held your face in your hands. No matter how hard you trained, you felt that there was no way you were getting better. You felt helpless. You wanted to help your boyfriend Sora, not hold him back.

“[Y/N], you’re not useless.” Sora sat next to you and angled his head to look you in the eyes. You turned the other way. “[Y/N]?” You turned your body away from Sora in your chair. You could hear him sigh. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I just want to not hold you back.” You sulked further into your seat. Sora looked at you. It hurt him to see you this sad.

“That’s it, we’re gonna make you smile.” Sora stood up then walked in front of you. He took one of your hands to help you stand up.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“There are a few things I can think of that always make me smile...so we’re gonna try every one until you do!” Sora interlocked his fingers with yours then led you away to the gummiship.

\-----

“Here you are, m’lady.” Sora said as he handed you an ice cream.

“Is this sea salt?” You asked. You licked it to find out that it indeed was sea salt ice cream. You continued to eat it in silence. Sora sighed yet again that day as you didn’t smile from his favorite ice cream.

“Still nothing?” He asked after the two of you had finished your frozen treat. Your shook your head no. You turned away from Sora.

“I’m fine, Sora. I don’t have to smile.” You looked to the ground.

“Nope! Not an option!” He shouted as he took your hand. “Back to the gummiship!”

\-----

“How about this?” Sora asked as he held a Moogle in front of you.

“Let me go, Kupo!” It frantically thrashed around in Sora’s hands. You felt sorry for the poor thing.

“Sora, let it go!” You exclaimed. 

“But it’s so cute!”

“Let him go! This is Mooglenapping!” Sora sighed in defeat then pouted as he let the Moogle go.

“The nerve of some Kupos!” It exclaimed as it flew away from you two angrily.

“Back to the gummiship…”

\-----

“[Y/N], this is my friend Pooh. Pooh, this is my girlfriend [Y/N].” Sora introduced you to his furry friend inside of a storybook.

“Why hello there [Y/N], it’s nice to meet you. Happy Windsday.” Pooh extended a paw for you to shake. You gently shook it.

“Oh hi Pooh, Sora, and somebody-I-don’t-know.” You watched as a donkey with a pink bow on its tail approached you, Sora, and Pooh. “What a horrible Windsday.” He said as he sulked.

“Why hello there Eeyore.” Pooh greeted his friend.

“I’m glad you brought me here, Sora.” Your boyfriend looked to you in excitement, waiting for a smile. “I can really relate with Eeyore here.”

Sora sulked along with Eeyore. “I guess it’s back to the gummiship again.”

\-----

“This is the final thing I can think of, [Y/N].” Sora led you to the sitting palm tree back in Destiny Islands. He guided you to sit down. “I need you to close your eyes.”

You put your hands over your eyes. “Okay, they’re closed.”

“No peeking!” He said. You could hear some rustling and the tree move a little bit. Sora grunted a few times as the tree shook some more. “Okay, you can open them now!”

You opened your eyes to see Sora sitting next to you with a paopu fruit. He took a bite out of one corner then handed it to you.

“Your turn!” You took a tiny bite out of the star shaped fruit. You handed it back to Sora and smiled. “YES! IT WORKED!” He shouted to the skies. He took another bite out of the fruit then handed it to you again. The two of you kept this up until the fruit was done.

“Thanks, Sora.” You said after it was done. Sora was twirling the leaf from the fruit in his fingers. You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I guess I’m really important to you.”

“Of course you are, that was the first time I’ve shared a paopu with anyone.”

You smiled again.


	6. Forget (XionXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh is this one going to be a tearjerker. You’re welcome. Also, sometimes I think that I’m a good writer then I reread my stuff and cringe.

“You’ll never forget me, right [Y/N]?” Xion turned to you. You had just finished your ice cream on the clock tower alone. Axel and Roxas were nowhere to be found. They had probably wanted to give you two some time alone.

“I don’t think I could if I tried.” You giggled. Xion made a small smile.

“Is this wrong?” She asked, reaching for your hand. You held her hand for a while as you tried to understand what she meant.

“Even if these feelings aren’t real in my empty heart, I know they’re real in my mind.” Xion shook her head and turned a slight pink color.

“No...I meant…” She trailed off as she tried to avoid your gaze.

“Hm?...Oh!” You exclaimed when you finally realized what she meant. “Well, I remember seeing it when I was a Somebody. Boys with boys and girls with girls.” Xion looked back up to you with a curious look on her face.

“So this is...normal?” She asked.

“Of course it is.” You smiled.

“But all of the princesses we’ve met in other worlds…” You put your finger to Xion’s lips.

“We can both be princesses.” Xion giggled.

“But I always thought of you as my knight in shining armor.” The two of you continued to giggle. Little did you know, Axel and Roxas were looking down on the two of you. They were standing on the ledge right next to the bell of the clock tower.

“Axel, you were right. They do love each other.” Roxas looked up to his friend as he finished his ice cream.

“And now we’re chopped liver.” Axel sighed. “They rather be alone with each other than hang out with us now. They’ll forget about us.”

“That can’t be true.”

\-----  
“Xion!” You shouted as you rushed towards her. After your battle with a few heartless she had fallen to the ground. “Xion, are you okay?” You held her in your arms as she looked up at you with empty eyes.

“[Y/N]?” She seemed hurt.

“Xion, it’s okay! You’ll be okay!” You started to rummage through your things to find something to help heal her.

“Will you remember me when I’m gone?”

“That’s crazy talk, you’re going to be fine.” You had finally calmed down once you found an elixir. You poured it into Xion’s mouth and helped her sit up so that she could drink it properly. “You’re not going anywhere.” You hugged Xion for a while before picking her up to take her back to the castle.

\-----

“Xion!” Roxas cried out as he ran towards her. You followed behind a little slower, not believing the events that were unfolding. Roxas held Xion. “Xion! Who else will I have ice cream with?” 

Xion went on to explain how she was supposed to go back to Sora. Tears flowed down your cheeks as you took her other hand as Roxas was holding another.

Slowly while you stared at this girl you started to wonder why was Roxas holding her.

Why were you crying?

Why were you holding her hand?

Why was this girl disappearing?

“[Y/N].”

The girl turned her head towards you. Tears continued to stream down both yours and Roxas’s face. The girl let go of of your hand and instead held your cheek.

“You’ll never forget me, right [Y/N]?”


	7. Care (XionXChild!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from paultiteuf360 on deviantArt. It’s a cute heartfelt fic, not an illegal romance thingy. It’s meant to be sweet. The reader is supposed to be a six year old orphan boy.

\-----

Xion wandered around Twilight Town searching for a specific heartless that she had to defeat. It had been a while since Roxas fell asleep and she had been doing a lot of different missions that would have originally been his. She wanted Roxas to wake up soon.

“I miss mommy…” Xion heard as she walked passed an alley. She raised her eyebrow and backtracked a few steps to peer into the alley.

“Hello? Anyone there?” She asked. Her voice echoed off of the walls. She heard a tiny gasp and a small head peak out from behind a crate.

    “Hey…” She said as she approached the crate. She crouched down in front of it. “It’s okay to come out.”

    A pair of [E/C] eyes again peeked past the crate before slowly walking towards Xion. “No need to be scared.” She held out her hand for the child to take. He stared at in confusion, not sure what she wanted from him.

    “Are you lost?” Xion asked. The little boy looked to the ground and wiped a few tears away.

    “How can I be lost without a home?” He looked up to Xion while covering his cheeks with his hands. She could see him trying to fight back tears.

    “Oh, come here.” Xion grabbed the child softly and held him against her body. She stroked his [H/C] hair lightly. “You don’t have a family, do you?” She asked. The little boy began to cry harder into Xion’s shoulder. “That’s okay, I don’t have any family either.”

    “What’s your name?” Xion asked as she started to rock the child back and forth, trying to calm him down.

    “[Y-Y-Y/N].” The child stuttered.

    “[Y/N].” Xion repeated with a warm and caring tone.

    A few moments passed as Xion cooed the child. She decided that her mission could wait until next time. She created a dark corridor and began to walk through it. “I can be your family- your big sister.”

[Y/N] wiped his tears slowly. He slowly stopped crying as he soaked in the warmth of Xion’s warm gloves through the cold portal she had made. The leather gloves were the only source of warmth he could feel in that portal.

\-----Extended Ending

“Hey so Saix I have an explanation for not completing my mission today…” Saix tapped his foot angrily as he waited for Xion’s response. [Y/N] hid behind her cloak to hide from the scary man. Suddenly Xion turned around and picked him up. She presented him to Saix, Simba style, with a huge smile on her face.

“I adopted a little brother!”

Axel could be heard banging on a coffee table as he laughed on a nearby couch. “THAT’S AMAZING!” He continued to laugh as he stared at Saix’s reaction. Saix pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “UNCLE SAIX!” Axel screamed as he pointed at the blue haired man.

Xion giggled as she brought [Y/N] over to Axel. “And this is Uncle Axel!” Saix smirked as he watched a shocked Axel being introduced to the little boy.

“Wanna play with some matches?” Axel asked as he took the child from Xion.

“No, wait! Axel!” Xion asked as she chased Axel down the hall.

“Save me big sister Xion!”


	8. Safe (SoraXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from SammyChanArts on Wattpad. The reader is meant to be a Princess of Light, if there were an eighth one. I’ve decided to make this story take place after Dream Drop Distance, but before KHIII.

“[Y/N]! Please! Come down here so I can take you back home!” Sora shouted from below. You looked down from the tree you climbed to see the boy looking up the tree, trying to locate exactly where you were.

“I can’t go back!” You climbed up another branch and sat down. “I don’t want to hurt anyone else!”

\-----

“[Y/N]...honey…” Your mom knocked on your door slightly. She peeked in to see you reading a book about a fabled Keyblade War. You looked up at her.

“Yeah mom?” You asked. You set the book down on your nightstand.

“There are some friends of the restoration committee here to see you.” You raised an eyebrow in question, but still got up from your bed and followed your mom down the stairs. You saw a boy dressed in red and black along with a duck who resembled Scrooge, the duck you would buy ice cream from. There was also a...dog? You couldn’t tell, but they probably knew Scrooge the ice cream man.

“[Y/N]! We heard about what happened at your school the other day…” The boy began to speak. You looked to the ground as you remembered what had happened. You saw someone picking on another kid, so you decided to stand up for them. You didn’t know how you attacked him as all you could remember was a huge flash of light. You didn’t want to hurt the bully at all, you just wanted to solve the problem through discussion.

“Yeah…” You trailed off as you looked to the floor. You wondered what the heck the restoration committee wanted with you.

“You have a very special power and I need you to come back with me to the castle up there.” Sora pointed out the window to the forbidden castle. Citizens were not allowed near it. “We need to protect you at all costs as Radiant Garden’s Princess of Light.”

“Princess of Light?” You tilted your head on confusion. “I have to leave my home?”

“It’s only temporary!” He exclaimed. “Only until we can defeat the darkness that wants to kidnap you and-”

“Wait, what?!” You screamed. “Who are you?” You slowly backed up a few steps.

“My name is Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy.” He pointed to his friends respectively with their names.

“Sora is a keyblade wielder who fights for the light!” Goofy exclaimed.

“Why would the darkness want me? What’s a Princess of Light?” You didn’t understand anything that was going on. “Keyblade?”

Sora extended a hand towards you. “I can explain more if you come with us to the castle, so you can be safe.” He smiled.

“I don’t want to leave my home!” You shouted. There it was again. Another flash of white light appeared. When it disappeared you saw Sora, Donald and Goofy on the floor. You mom looked at you in horror. “I...I didn’t mean to...I…” You bolted out the door as fast as you could.

\-----

“You’re not going to hurt anyone!” Sora shouted. “You’re a protector of the light! A protector of the people of Radiant Garden!” Sora began to climb the tree. 

“Don’t come up here!” You shouted at him. You climbed higher as Sora tried to catch up to you. It started to get harder as the tree started to thin out. You could feel the branches and your body sway as the wind blew. When you reached the top, you looked out towards the distance to see Radiant Garden and the castle. This was supposedly your kingdom.

“[Y/N]! Come down!” Sora exclaimed again. He was almost at the top with you. You tried to look down at him again before you lost your balance. Your foot had nothing to catch onto as you kicked your feet. You held the tip of the tree with your hands. You could feel yourself slipping as the pine needles began to dig into your skin. You let out a yelp as soon you only had a few pine needles in your hand and no branch as you began to fall from the tree.

“[Y/N]!” Sora exclaimed as he jumped from the tree. You closed your eyes, ready for the end until you felt the warmth of another body against you. When you finally decided to open your eyes, you were on the ground with Sora holding you in his arms. 

“My hero!” You shouted as you wrapped your arms around his neck, enveloping him in a hug. Sora blushed as he stuttered to find words.

“I-it was nothing. I couldn’t just let you fall like that.” You didn’t want to let go of him.

\-----

“Okay, I think I’m ready to stay.” You said as you put down some of your things on the bed. Zexion had prepared a room for you. He was a scientist here in the castle and would be your caretaker for the time being as well as the restoration committee until further notice.

Sora put down a few large luggage bags in front of the bed. He brushed himself off before facing you. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here. I’ll be back soon when the darkness is defeated.” Sora lead you outside of your room to a balcony somewhere in the castle.

“This is my new kingdom to protect.” You looked out at Radiant Garden, it still wasn’t fully beautiful enough to live up to the old name. It still looked more like Hallow Bastion.

“Take care of it.” Sora said. You turned to him and grabbed his hand.

“Promise to come back for me soon?” You asked.

“Promise.” Sora said his goodbyes and left you on the balcony. Soon, you saw his red gummi ship fly away from the world.

“I’ll keep everyone safe Sora, I promise.” You then turned away from the balcony. “I’ll wait for my Knight with a Shining Keyblade.”


	9. Sick (VentusXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I haven’t updated in a very long time. I finished KHIII, it really...screwed me up. I cried for hours. Anyways, it has settled now and with all the happy endings it has I now have ideas for one shots. So I’m gonna bust a few out. Remember requests are still open. Pretty sure I had a request for a VentusXReader so here it is. I’ll try to dish out my requests tonight.

“I really can’t believe you, Ven.” You said as you wrung out a clean wet towel into a bowl of water. You placed it on Ventus’ warm forehead. He had a fever and the only one to care for him was you since Aqua and Terra had to train for their upcoming Mark of Mastery exam.

“You’re blaming me for getting sick?” Ventus groaned as the cold towel soaked into his skin. 

“No one else is sick, so you did this all yourself.” You fixed Ven’s covers then sat down on a chair next to his bed. “We could have been out there training too. We really need to catch up.”

“I’m sorry.” Ventus said as he sulked into his covers. You tasseled his hair before getting up.

“I should go get you some soup. I’ll be right back.” You walked over to his door and carefully slipped out. A little while later you came back in with a bowl of soup in your hands. You set it down on the nightstand as Ven was sound asleep in his bed. You gently shook him awake.

“I’m sleepy…” Ventus complained. You helped him sit up and set up a tiny tray to put over his lap. You set the soup down on the tray and watched as Ventus stared into his full bowl. “Can...you feed me?”

You rolled your eyes while picking up the spoon. You took a spoonful of soup and blew on it before raising it to Ven’s lips. “You’re luck that I lo-” You stopped yourself before you could finish the sentence by shoving the spoon into Ven’s mouth.

Ven panicked to swallow the soup down. “Wait, what were you saying?” He said in a panicked tone. “And I almost choked!” He coughed a little.

“Nothing!” You shoved another spoonful into Ven’s mouth.

“This is really good, but can you try to not kill me?” Ventus whined. “All of this coughing is going to make you sick too.” He pouted.

“I never get sick.”

\-----

You groaned as Ventus helped you sit up in bed to feed you soup.

“Remember how you said you didn’t get sick?” Ventus teased.

“Shutup.” You crossed your arms.

“Fine then, I won’t feed you.” Ventus put the spoon down.

“No fair! I fed you!” You protested. Ventus giggled then proceeded to feed you your soup until it was finished.

“I’m really sorry that I made you sick.” Ventus said as he removed the tray from your lap. He helped you to lay back down in bed. He tucked you in then started to leave. “I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“No, Ventus.” You called out. Ventus turned around and walked back over to your bedside. You reached a hand out to hold his. “Can you stay for a while?” You asked. Ventus sat down on a chair next to your bed and held your hand with both of his.

“Of course.”

After a while you had fallen asleep and Ventus gently placed your hand under the covers. He got up and kissed your forehead before leaving your room.


	10. Words (Saix/IsaXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets really hard to write when my dog decides he wants to lay down right next to my laptop. Must. Resist. Urge. To. Pet.

The sun was setting in hues of red, orange, yellow, and purple as it started to set. The night sky was peaking out in the distance. The last rays of sun were touching the rooftops of houses all throughout Radiant Garden. On one of those rooftops sat two teens.

You and Isa sat on top of your house looking at the sunset. Usually Lea would be here too with ice cream, but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he has gotten into trouble at home and wasn’t allowed out to watch the sunset with you two. You didn’t mind though. You had been waiting for a while to have a perfect alone time moments with Isa.

You hesitated a few times as you thought of ways to ease into what you wanted to say. Sometimes a noise would escape your mouth, but Isa didn’t respond to them. He kept staring at the sunset with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Isa.” You finally said. He turned his head towards you and his vibrant green eyes made your heart skip a beat. He raised an eyebrow without saying a word. You tried to avoid his gaze as you proceeded with what you wanted to say. “Do you...know what love is?”

“I don’t think I know entirely.” Isa said. He turned back to look at the sunset. You couldn’t take your eyes off of his face. “I can’t explain it, but I know that I can feel love.”

“You love someone?” You asked. Isa closed his eyes and gave a small smile.

“Of course I love you.”

\-----

It seems like a lifetime ago when Isa confessed to you on the rooftop. He couldn’t explain why he loved you, but he knew that he did. Soon after, he had disappeared along with Lea. Sometimes you would watch the sunset from your rooftop and wonder if you had made the two up. Hardly anyone had remembered the two when you would ask. Slowly you began to lose hope of them ever returning. You began to question their existence in the first place.

It had been a while since you last watched the sunset from your rooftop, but something seemed to pulled you toward it. You stared off into the various colors reflected on the clouds as the sun disappeared behind hills in the distance. You closed your eyes and leaned against your chimney. You began to feel drowsy as the warmth from the fire below radiated off of the bricks.

Before you could drift off to dreamland you felt as if someone was staring at you. You slowly turned around to see someone in normal clothes, but the hood on their jacket was up. Their face was completely covered.

“Can I help you?” You asked the stranger. “This is kinda my house you’re standing on.” 

The stranger walked on the thin ledge between your roof and the gutter towards you. It was just enough for children to run around on the rooftops and play, but almost too small for adults to move quickly. The stranger reached out for your hand, but you inched it away. They shook their head then grabbed your hand.

“Hey?! What are you doing?!” You shouted. The stranger gently placed your hand on their hood, despite your efforts to come loose. They gestured for you to grab onto the hood. “Do you...want me to pull your hood down?” You asked. You were very confused from the very tall stranger. They nodded. You slowly began to take off their hood and blue locks started to come out from beneath the hood.

“Hello, [Y/N].” Isa stared down at you. He probably had the biggest growth spurt you had ever seen. You couldn’t believe your eyes. You didn’t just make him up. He was here. He was back home.

“Isa.” Tears started to run down your face as you opened your arms to embrace him. He hesitated at first, but returned the hug. You could feel your tears soaking into his jacket which happened to look very new.

“[Y/N], I’ve finally found the words.” Isa said. You pulled away from the hug to look him in the eyes. He wiped a few of your tears away with his fingers.

“What words?” You asked then sniffled.

“The words to describe my love for you.”


	11. Fairy Tale (Zexion/IenzoXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when we found out that Zexion/Ienzo was now a good guy. I totally shrieked because it would go well with this other story I’m writing. Anyways...here we go. It's kinda gross cheesy.

“Ienzo, over here!” You shouted as you waved from a table. You’ve been waiting for a little while for your old friend to show up.

It was a dream come true that he came back home to Radiant Garden after being gone for so long. He left without a word and you had spent countless nights crying or sulking at your old photos with each other. You would play with him often in the garden just outside of the castle. As the two of you grew a little older you would see him less, but still look forward to your planned time to spend together. One day he never showed up. You went to the castle to investigate and found that no one else was there. It was empty as if none of them had ever existed.

When Ienzo returned you had found out that he was tricked into an evil plan from one of his colleagues. He didn’t know if he could ever return home given the circumstances. In the end you has Sora, a keyblade wielder, to thank for your friend coming back.

You watched as Ienzo took a seat across from you at the table. You had already ordered waters for the two of you and a menu was waiting silently in front of him. It was finally your first real romantic date. You were so overwhelmed with emotion when Ienzo returned that you had confessed your feelings on the spot. You didn’t know if he would go away again or if you would ever have a chance to confess again.

“Hello, [Y/N]. You look lovely.” Ienzo picked up his menu and gazed at the selections. “Have you already made up your mind?” He asked.

“Kinda, I already had time to look over it.” You admitted. Ienzo put down his menu then sipped his water.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Ienzo said.

“Are you sure?” You asked. 

“I like surprises.” He said. Soon the two of you placed your orders and had small talk until your food came out. It was [favorite food]. The two of you ate in silence for a few moments before Ienzo spoke up. “You waited for me.”

You started to poke at your food to distract yourself from your blush. “Well...uh, there was no one else out there for me.” You sheepishly said. Ienzo have a chuckle. The two of you continued to eat in silence until Ienzo got up to pay for the bill.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You said as you got up to walk out of the restaurant with him. Ienzo shook his head.

“It’s only right.” The two of you walked under the night sky for a while wandering around to nowhere in particular. The two of you slowed down your pace as you came to the ruins of what used to be beautiful fountains. It was currently under construction under the restoration committee to be rebuilt. “Remember these?” Ienzo gestured towards the rubble and murky water.

“Yeah, it used to look like we lived in a fairy tale land.” You said. You soon felt Ienzo’s warm hand reach for yours. He intertwined your fingers.

“It’s a fairy tale that you were still here waiting for me all of this time.” Ienzo leaned in to give you a peck on the cheek but you turned your head at the last second to seal his lips in a true kiss. And in that moment, you could imagine the pink, purple, and blue hues of the fountains that used to be.


	12. Stuck (RikuXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate glorifying things like this because then it makes it invalid for people that have it way worse that I do...but I’ve been pretty depressed lately. So I’m sorry if this is crappy. I just thought getting lost in fanfiction would help me a little.
> 
> Comments really keep me going on writing fanfiction. I love pleasing a crowd or knowing that I'm not the only one who likes my writing.

You sat down on the old wooden pier that overlooked the ocean water. Your hung your legs over the side and leaned back. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath in, basking in the warmth of the sun and enjoying the scent of the seasalt. You opened your eyes and stared off into the distance. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes as a million thoughts rushed in your head.

Tomorrow would be the fated day to repeat the Keyblade War and to defeat Master Xehanort and the new Organization XIII. You had felt defenseless before as you watched Sora and Riku fight off members past of the Organization when you had last infiltrated their base. Even Kairi had gotten her own keyblade at that time which made you stand by defenseless. In recent months you had been able to find your own keyblade and train as Sora and Riku went through the Mark of Mastery exam. In the end Riku came out victor and Sora almost fell to darkness. 

For what felt like eternity you had been training even harder with Kairi and Axel in a world where time almost stood still. You still didn’t feel ready after the training, but it was probably your own self doubt getting the best of you.

You looked to the left to see Sora and Kairi sitting on the paopu tree. On the beach near the pier Riku seemed to be enjoying the sunset by himself. You looked back to the sun and hoped that one day the four of you could all return home someday. Maybe you could play a few games for old time’s sake.

You blinked and let the tears fall. The droplets fell into the ocean. You hadn’t noticed, but your legs that were once swinging before had stopped.

“[Y/N].” You heard Riku call for you. You turned to see him standing in front of you. He kneeled down to your level. He smiled down at you, but seemed to be hiding something behind his back. As you tried to look behind him to see what it was, he noticed that your cheeks looked damp. “Are you okay?” He asked. He sat down next to you and swung his legs over the edge. His hands seemed to be empty.

“It’s nothing really, just nerves I guess.” You answered. You looked down at both of your feet dangling over the water. You didn’t notice as Riku reached into his pocket to bring out a paopu fruit.

“I came here...for a reason.” Riku said. You looked up at him and saw the fruit laying in his lap. “I thought we could do this a different way.” He pointed towards Sora and Kairi where you could see the two feeding each other a paopu, just like their cave drawing. You then looked to Riku again as he extended one of the star points towards you. He moved his mouth closer to a point across from yours.

“What are you trying to say, Riku?” You asked. Riku opened his mouth slightly as a way to motion for you to prepare to take a bite out of the fruit at the same time. You leaned in and prepared as you waited for an answer.

“I want to be with you forever.” Riku then began to bite down on the fruit and you followed. You chewed and took in the sweet taste that was like a mix of pineapple, mango and coconut. Riku let the paopu rest between you two as he got closer. “I...uh…” He seemed to be at a loss for words. You understood his embarrassment as you could feel your cheeks were probably a few shades darker than his. You then brought up a finger to his mouth to stop him from his stuttering.

“I love you too.” You said as you brought your finger down from his lips. Riku caught you hand before it could fall into your lap and brought you closer.

“Really?” He asked. His eyes were searching for any signs of doubt in yours, but he found nothing but pure compassion. You nodded and he brought his other hand to cup your cheek.

“It took me a while to realize...I’m sorry.” Riku looked away for a moment.

“Don’t be. I knew you’d come around.” You smiled at Riku as he looked back to you. His smile made your heart skip a beat. He glanced at your lips for a moment before slowly coming closer to close the gap between them.

“I’ve loved you for a long time, [Y/N].”

\-----

“Sora, look.” Kairi pointed towards the dock. Sora finished licking the paopu juice off of his fingers as his eyes followed where Kairi was pointing.

“Riku and [Y/N]...are they kissing?!” Sora exclaimed. Kairi sushed Sora as she swooned over their perfect looking moment.

“I always knew Riku loved her.” Kairi said. She smiled as she looked towards Sora. 

“Ah...uh...me too!” Sora said as he scratched the back of his head. He felt backed into a corner as he knew Kairi was anticipating whether or not they would also kiss.

“Sora…” Kairi teased.

\-----

You looked around as faces familiar and new crowded your childhood island playground. You laughed as you ducked from a flying frisbee coming your way. You looked to see that one of your new friends, Ventus, had caught it. He continued to throw it around to Axel, Saix, and Terra. (Or should you call them Lea and Isa?)

You looked towards the sunset as multiple activities occurred around you. The sunset looked exactly the same as it had a few days ago. You then felt arms wrap around from behind you and leaned back into the embrace of Riku.

“I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again going into that battle.” You said. Riku slowly turned you around to face him. He smiled down at you and brushed a few strands of hair behind your ear.

“Paopu or not, you’re stuck with me.”

He then closed the gap between your lips again.


	13. Lifetime (Lea/AxelXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to go to bed early, then I thought how about I give my readers something special tonight? I mean it's a Saturday night, most people are probably out partying or at sleepovers. And the rest of you are probably on here, waiting for your favorite writers to update. Well, here I am. I can't let you sleep without crying tonight all alone. 
> 
> Remember, I’m a comment vampire. I die inside without them. (Requests are still open too.)

\-----As young kids

“Lea, give it back!” You said as you chased the red haired boy around the plaza. He had stolen your last cookie that your mom baked for your lunch. Last week he stole your doll, but Isa helped get it back for you. You wished that Lea could be more like Isa.

“No way!” Lea then tried to put cookie in his mouth before Isa stook his foot out. Lea tripped over his foot and your cookie went flying through the air. Isa caught it with no sweat then handed it to you. 

“Thank you, Isa!” You said as you took your cookie. You cracked it in half and gave one of the halves to Isa. He took it and smiled.

“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and the two of you enjoyed the cookie. Isa was your best friend and Lea was a bully.

“Hey no fair!” Lea whined from the ground. You stuck your tongue out at him. What a meanie.

\-----As preteens

You and Isa were walking to Mr. Scrooge's shop to go buy sea salt ice cream. In the distance you could hear Lea calling after you two. 

“Hey wait for me!” Isa continued walking as you waited for Lea. When Isa realized that you were no longer walking next to him he stopped and turned towards you.

“Are you really going to wait for that fool?” Isa asked. You nodded your head as Lea was almost caught up to you two. “But he constantly bullies you.” Isa said.

“My mom said that's his way of showing that he likes me.” You explained. Isa shook his head. 

“Thanks for waiting.” Lea sighed as he panted a few times. His hands were on his knees as he was slightly bent over to catch his breath. 

“Did you just say thanks? Where's the Lea I know? Is he in there?” You asked. You knocked on his head a few times. 

“Hey stop that!” He swatted your hand away. You and Isa laugh then continued to walk. Lea followed the two of you. Isa bought two ice creams and gave you one.

“What about me?” Lea complained. 

“What about you?” Isa retorted. You giggled until Lea took a bite out of your ice cream.

“Hey! That's not yours!” You pushed him away.

“You can have the rest.” Lea said as he snickered and bought himself one. You watched as Isa took a bite out of Lea's ice cream.

“Hey, what gives?!” Lea yelled. Isa smiled at you. 

“Thanks, Isa.” You smiled back at him. He was still your best friend.

\-----As teens

“She's not going to say yes.” Isa said as Lea held the rose closer to his body.

“It doesn’t hurt to try!” Lea shouted at Isa. He rolled his eyes and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Lea, you constantly bully and tease her.” Isa explained. Lea looked to the ground with regret.

“Yeah, well I don’t know how else to act around her. And you’re always acting like her knight in shining armor and making me look like the bad guy!” Lea looked at the rose with sorrow in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have to come to her rescue if you stopped teasing her.” Isa removed his hand from Lea’s shoulder. “Look, she’s coming this way.” Lea dropped the rose and panicked before picking it up and looking in the other direction.

“Isa! What do I even say?” Lea asked. “Is she almost here?” He held onto the rose tightly.

“Is who almost here?” You said. Lea jumped up and turned to face you. He held the rose behind his back.

“I...uh...hi, [Y/N]!” Lea stuttered. You raised an eyebrow then looked to Isa.

“What’s with him?” You asked. Isa shrugged.

“The usual.” Isa said. You giggled.

“What’s wrong, Lea?” You asked. You then noticed his hands behind his back. “Did you finally buy those frisbees you’ve been wanting?” You tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was hiding, but he took a few steps back.

“No...I, uh…” Lea then tripped over a flower bed and fell into a bunch of pansies.

“Pansies. How fitting.” Isa said. Lea looked around and groaned. He then remembered the rose and check to see if it was okay. It wasn’t under him, but it also wasn’t in the flower bed.

“Where did it go?!” he began to panic.

“What a pretty rose!” You said as you smelled it. You handed it back to Lea. “It rolled over to be as you fell.” Lea took the rose and stared at it in disbelief. He then gulped before getting up and handing it back to you. “What?” You questioned.

“Will you go to the town firework festival with me?” Lea asked. Your confused look turned into a smile. Lea’s nervousness disappeared as relief rushed over him.

“Sure! The three of uf can go together!” Isa started to chuckled as Lea sighed in defeat.

“Yeah…let’s go together.” He sighed as Isa gave him an ‘I told you so’ look.

\-----As young adults

“Here you go!” You said as you handed Lea and Isa two brown paper bags. They were off to do apprentice work at the castle for Ansem the Wise. You always made them lunch in the morning. The three of you had become roommates in a new house nearby the castle. There were two bedrooms. They shared one and you got your own. While they were gone you would go out into town and work at one of the local shops. You felt like a caretaker to your two friends. The three of you had grown up together.

“Thanks, [Y/N]!” Lea said before walking out of the door. Isa nodded and followed after him. 

After they were gone you decided to get to work. Today was Lea’s birthday and you wanted him to come home to a surprise party. Of course it would only be the three of you, but three was still enough for the party. You spent the morning decorating the house with streamers and blowing up balloons. You then went into town to buy supplied to bake a cake and make Lea’s favorite food, spicy lasagna. Before you went home, you picked up some birthday candles.

You finally sat down on the couch after the strawberry cake was frosted then decorated and the lasagna was baking in the oven. You looked around the house at your hard work and smiled. You remembered your last birthday and the gift that Isa had given you. You reached up for your locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of Isa and Lea messing around. You held those two very close to your heart.

You got up to go to your room to go find Lea’s gift. You rummaged through a drawer before pulling out the scrapbook. Inside were notes, pictures, and other knick knacks that lea had collected over the years. You traced your finger over an ice cream stick that had ‘winner’ written on it. You then flipped to the last page. There was a picture of you and Lea dancing last firework festival. You remembered you had just finished dancing with Isa like you do every festival, then Lea cut through to ask for a dance. He had never done that before. Isa thought it was a perfect moment to take a picture. 

You could hear the door opened from your room and you rushed down the stairs. You were greeted by Isa.

“Where’s Lea?” You asked.

“I didn’t know if you needed any extra time, so I sent him to go buy some ice cream.” Isa explained. You smiled.

“I was fine on time, but now we can turn off the light and surprise him!” You said. Isa then motioned for you to hide somewhere while he hid next to the door. He shut off the lights as the two of you waited in silence.

“Hey Isa?” You whispered in the darkness.

“[Y/N], you don’t have to whisper. I don’t even see him outside yet.” Isa said. You rolled your eyes.

“Does Lea have a crush on me?” You asked. The room fell silent once more.

“You should ask him yourself.” He replied. “I see him.” He then said. You then got ready to pop up from behind the couch. Soon the door slowly opened and Isa turned on the light. 

“Surprise!” You shouted. 

“Surprise.” Isa said.

Lea jumped up in excitement and almost dropped the ice cream. You ran over to him and took the ice cream to put in the freezer. 

“You guys didn’t have to!” Lea said. He then sniffed the air. “Is that spicy lasagna?” You then pulled it out of the oven and set it on the counter.

“It sure is!” You said. Lea walked over to you and put an arm around your shoulder.

“What would I do without you, [Y/N]?” He said. 

“Crash and burn.” Isa replied. You laughed before cutting the lasagne into slices and serving the three of you. You took the plates to the table where the cake sat in the middle

“Thanks, [Y/N].” Lea said.

“Happy birthday, Lea.”

\-----As Nobodies

“Do you remember anything about your pasts?” Roxas asked. You were on top of the clock tower with Roxas and Axel. You looked to Lea then back to the sunset as the two of you gave a chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” Roxas asked.

“[Y/N] and I knew each other before we became Nobodies.” Axel said. You nodded as you remembered the days.

“We were...very close back then.” You stared off past the sunset and towards the horizon as you remembered the first kiss you two had shared on the night of Lea’s final birthday before the accident. You began to blush.

“[Y/N], your face is the same color as the sunset!” Roxas said. You then covered your cheeks.

“It is not!” You exclaimed. Axel chuckled as he put an arm around you. “Hey, get off of me!” You protested. Axel then backed off.

“You’re right, not in front of the kid.” He sighed.

“Hey, I’m not a kid!” Roxas said. You started to laugh. Axel soon joined you followed by Roxas.

\-----

You entered the dark corridor to see Axel laying on the ground. Next to him was the boy who was Roxas’ Somebody. You ran towards the scene and pushed him out of the way. Everything was a hue of orange as Axel’s energy poured out of him. The boy looked shocked to see you, probably because you also had on a black coat. You ignored him and took Axel’s hand.

“What did you do?!” You shouted at him. He faced you and gave you a half hearted smile. You shook your head. “You’re fading away…” You held onto his hand tighter. You then felt his other hand pull your head up from your chin. You looked into his eyes as his hand moved to cup your cheek.

“I did what I had to do.” He said. You tried to fight back tears from spilling. 

“You didn’t have to do anything!” You exclaimed. He shook his head.

“Goodbye, [Y/N]. Please, help Sora.” Axel’s hand then fell from your cheek and the tears began to fall. You collapsed further to the floor to hold onto him but his body had already disappeared.

\-----

You looked around what was just a battleground towards your old friends. You watched as Lea hugged Roxas and Xion. You turned around as you felt that you had no need to be here. You mourned the thought of Isa being defeated just moments ago. Tears fell down your face as you just wanted things to go back to normal. You missed the days when the three of you were kids.

“[Y/N]?” You turned to see Lea extending his arms towards you. You looked at him in disbelief. After all that had happened, he still wanted to be with you.

“But...I tried to hurt you.” You said. Lea shook his head and took a few steps closer to you. You looked up to him as tears streamed down your face. You ran towards his embrace. He picked you up and held you close. 

“Please, don’t ever leave me again.”


	14. Misfortune (Norted!SoraXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been on my list for...quite some time.

“Riku!” You shouted as you blocked an attack from hitting him. Young Xehanort had just left through a dark corridor to leave Riku in a trap. He had explained that Sora was no longer Sora. The shock left him open for Sora to try and attack Riku, but you came just in time to save him. You looked up from the attack you were blocking to see Sora with orange eyes. “Riku, please get up!” You looked to your friend for a moment who was in shock. He shook it away and summoned his keyblade. 

“Sora, snap out of it!” Riku cried out. You jumped back to let Sora's attack hit nothing but the air. You and Riku prepared yourselves as Sora rushed towards you two. He swing his keyblade numerous times as the two of you blocked it. It seemed to go on forever.

“Sora, please. This isn't you!” You shouted as you blocked attacks. The two of you looked at each other as you realized you would have to beat the darkness out of Sora. “I don't know if I can do it, Riku!” You shouted. “I can't hurt Sora.” 

“That’s not Sora.” Riku scowled and rushed towards him with attacks. You wiped your tears away and joined your friend. You could only hope that this was the right thing to do. You thought of all your journeys with Sora up until now. Could you have prevented this? Were you too slow? Did you all fail your Mark of Mastery exam?

After a while of battling you and Riku were panting. Sora still looked evil as ever. He also didn't look like he was tired. You looked to Riku with tears in your eyes. “What do we do?” You asked.

“We keep fighting. Sora is in there.” Riku gripped his keyblade harder as he began to fight more. You watched your two best friends fight as you realized this fight wasn't going anywhere. “[Y/N], I can't do that without you.” You looked to see Riku blocking an attack from Sora. The two looked like statues. You got up and realized what had to be done. You closed your eyes as you rushed towards the two boys. You opened them at the last second before hitting Sora hard in the head. You fell back asleep you watched your friend fall down. You could almost see the darkness escape him. You and Riku picked him up and decided to find a way back home.

\-----

“Master Yen Sid, will Sora ever wake up?” You asked. He laid in the corner, sleeping. 

“The boy needs time.” He replied. You walked over to Sora and crouched down. You wished that you could open his eyes to reassure yourself that the darkness was gone. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up at Riku as he tried to pull you away from Sora. 

“He'll be fine. We need to carry out that final mission.” Riku led you out of the tower with regret of leaving Sora alone. The two of you headed back to the islands to retrieve Kairi. 

\-----

The two of you came back after dropping Kairi off with the good fairies to Sora at a tiny table with Donald and Goofy. You and Riku looked at each other before running towards him. 

“Sora!” The two of you shouted. Sora turned around and was wearing comical glasses with a fake nose and mustache.

“Riku, [Y/N]!” Sora exclaimed. He took off the glasses and ran over to hug you two. You could feel tears rolling down your cheeks from seeing his blue eyes once again. “I don't know what I'd do without you guys.” Sora said. The three of you pulled away from each other as you wiped away some tears. 

“You’d be hopeless.” You laughed and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora turned to hug you one more time. You could hear Donald and Goofy awwing at the moment. The two of you pulled away and you smiled.

“So am I supposed to kiss him too?” Riku teased. The three of you laughed.


	15. Trouble (VentusXBaby!ReaderXVanitas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever gave me this idea, it's really great. I've been trying to relive some old comical moments from cartoons with this one.

“I’m not gonna do it.” Vanitas held the baby like it was a bomb and handed it to his brother Ventus. “You do it.”

“And just what is it that I’m supposed to do?!” Ventus shouted as he frantically danced around in fear with the baby.

“Change the diaper!” Vanitas threw a clean diaper at his brothers face and laughed. Ventus stopped running around in a panic and pulled the diaper off of his face. He walked over to the changing table as the baby cried and tried to make it sit up. He set down the diaper and pondered for a while.

“Vanitas? How do you change a diaper?” Ventus asked. Vanitas scoffed and sighed before walking next to his brother.

“You're useless without me.” He exclaimed as he unzipped the baby's onesie and slid the clean diaper under the dirty one. He opened the dirty one and proceeded to show Ventus where to clean before wrapping the entire diaper up and throwing it away. “At least wrap the new diaper on.” Vanitas said as he walked away from the baby. Ventus winced from making his brother angry. For once it was actually his own fault for not knowing how to change a diaper. He tried his best to stick the new diaper on right then redressed the baby. He then picked up the baby and held it above his head.

“We are babysitting masters!” Ventus exclaimed. Exactly at that moment the front door opened. The changing table was in the living room, right in sight if you were to open the front door. Everyone froze as Aqua walked in and paused. It took her a few seconds to realize that her baby was in the air.

“Ven! Put [Y/N] down!” She exclaimed as she dropped her keys and ran towards you. She grabbed you from Ventus then began to rock you back and forth.

“She was fine, Aqua! We were just having fun.” Ventus explained. 

“I really tried to stop him, Aqua. Ventus has been so reckless with [Y/N]. I can't even take my eyes off of the two for one second to get a soda.” Vanitas said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen. He opened up a soda and took a sip before putting it down on a table. He then remembered to use a coaster to make himself look better than Ventus.

“Ventus, you need to learn more from Vanitas. You have to be gentle with babies.” Aqua began to tickle your stomach and you gave out a giggle.

“Aww!” Ventus exclaimed at the sound of your laugh. Aqua smiled then handed you over to Ventus.

“Be careful, please. Vanitas you're in charge. I just came home to grab a few things before I head out again.” Aqua rummaged through some papers on top of the coffee table. She grabbed what she needed then headed over to kiss you on top of the head. She left the house with a wave to the boys.

“Vanitas, that wasn't fair.” Ventus said.

“Why would you Simba the poor baby for?” Vanitas scoffed. Ventus tried to think of a comeback but fell short.

“So what should we do now?” Ventus asked his brother.

“Probably feed her since she just pooped.” Vanitas said. He pointed to the kitchen. “Get a bottle from the fridge and warm it up in the bottle warmer.” He commanded. He took the baby away from Ventus and walked over to the couch. The set you down next to him in a sitting position as he turned on the TV. “Oh shit, John Wick. You're gonna love this [Y/N].” 

“Vanitas, she's a baby!” Ventus exclaimed in protest.

“Didn't I ask for a bottle?” Vanitas scowled. Ventus sighed and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a few bottles with dates labeled on them. That's when he realized that these weren't just bottle with any milk, these were bottles with human milk. Aqua's milk. Ventus put on oven mitts before grabbing the bottle. He held it away from his body as he looked for the bottle warmer. When he spotted it he ran to the appliance qne almost tossed the bottle inside. He clicked the button then waited for it to beep. He used the mitts to grab the bottle then carry it out to the living room.

Vanitas was sound asleep on the couch when Ventus set the bottle down on the coffee table.

“Vanitas, where's the baby?” Ventus asked. Vanitas shot up and looked around.

“Where did you put her! Ventus, this isn't funny!” Vanitas began to frantically look around the couch before grabbing the bottle and shaking it as if it were a box of dog treats. “[Y/N], milk!” Vanitas looked at the date on the bottle then gagged. “Mommy's milk!”

Ventus looked around the room. He looked behind the couch and the TV. He went back into the kitchen and looked under the kitchen table and started to open all of the drawers in a state of panic. Vanitas and Ventus then approached each other.

“I'll check the garage, you check upstairs!” Ventus shouted. Vanitas nodded before running upstairs. He smirked for a quick second for finally being able to command his brother. He then started to open empty trash cans in the garage. He opened the door to Terra's nice car in the garage and found no baby. He looked under and over the car. He grunted in frustration and began to look inside the washer and dryer. He then became impatient and ran upstairs to Vanitas. He found his brother whining as he looked under the crib and inside of the baby's closet.

“It's all my fault, Ven! She disappeared!” Vanitas whined. The two of them then heard a burp. A baby burp. The brothers rushed down to the living room to see you under the coffee table with an empty milk bottle next to you. Ventus crouched down and picked you up as you began to giggle.

“She...was playing hide and seek.” Vanitas said, relieved. He laughed to himself a couple of times before sitting on the couch in despair. 

Ventus set you down on the couch and used his hands to play peek a boo with you. You kept giggling as you tried to remove his hands from his face. 

“I'm home.” The two brothers heard as Terra walked through the door. He smiled at the scene of Ventus playing with you. He then gave Ventus a questioning look about Vanitas sulking into his hands. Ventus shrugged as Terra walked over to pick you up.

“How was your day, [Y/N]?” Terra asked. You tried to grab Terra's nose and he chuckled. The boys groaned.


	16. Try (NamineXMale!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to do something I’m not quite used to. I’ll always give props to women who can write such powerful male characters in famous books out there. I feel that it’s kinda hard to put yourself in the perspective of a male because every guy is unique, just like girls are...but I try to write for girls in what I think most of us can relate to. I’m not so sure what most guys can relate to so...sorry my male readers but your personality is going to be based off of my three straight best male friends. They’re pretty average...besides their incredible singing voices.
> 
> Feel free to comment if I can edit anything. I would feel so bad if I make a weird decision that most guys wouldn’t agree with.

You were really tired of the constant fighting when you hadn’t done anything wrong. You felt that if you had breathed the wrong way that you would be attacked. It took a long talk and many different opinions, but eventually the two of you decided it was best to part ways. The relationship wasn’t prosperous for either party. There was constant jealousy and deep down the two of you knew that your hearts had belonged to others. The relationship was just a trial between two lost hearts that had gone nowhere with the ones they had truly loved.

It had been awhile since the breakup and things were starting to go back to normal. Your friend group felt less uncomfortable and it wasn’t as awkward around Kairi anymore. Sora had asked her to the upcoming school dance, but made sure to ask you if it was okay first to respect the bro code. Of course you told him it was fine. You knew that the two were meant for each other, but it has taken Sora a little while to realize his true feelings for Kairi. You were honestly happy to see that the two would better each other.

On the other hand, you were too nervous to make a bold move as Sora had.

You looked up from your lunch every now and then to sneak a glance at her. Around you, your friends were laughing, complaining about homework, and helping each other with assignments as they ate. Namine had already finished her food and was busy in her sketchbook again. She was in charge of decorations for the dance and had been planning on the setup for a while now with the supplies that they school already had. She was a hard worker and had a lot on her plate. You wished that you could help her, but you didn’t have an artistic bone in your body.

You were startled as you felt a paper slip under your hand that was resting on the table. You looked around trying to figure out who had slipped it there but your friends all acted as if nothing had happened. You slowly picked up the note and unfolded it. You immediately knew who had written it as you folded it back up and put it into your pants pocket.

Riku was trying to encourage you to ask Namine to the dance. He had a feeling that she would say yes, but you highly doubted that. You two were nothing more than friends. The reason you two were friends was because of Riku, but you never dared to push it any farther. 

You glared at Riku, waiting for him to notice. Once he did, he flashed you a smile. You knew what that specific smile meant. What was he going to do?

“Hey Namine.” Riku called out. “I know you’re planning the dance and all, but has anyone asked you to it?” Namine looked up from her book with wide eyes at Riku.

“It never really crossed my mind.” She admitted. She set her things down on the table as she prepared to have a longer conversation.

“I just thought that maybe you should enjoy your hard work.” Riku smirked. “Oh hey, I don’t think that [Y/N] is going with anyone.” 

Namine and Riku looked in your direction as you were put on the spot.

“I didn’t think anyone would say yes.” You admitted. You looked back to your sad sandwich sitting on the table. 

“Have you asked anyone? You can’t get an answer unless you try.” Namine said. 

“I had someone in mind, but I didn’t think she would say yes.” You said. You picked your sandwich back up and tried to finish it. You ended up leaving just the crust as the table fell silent and lunch ended. As everyone walked to their next classes, Riku waited for you. 

“What was that?” He questioned after the two of you were alone. You sighed.

“I don’t know. It didn’t feel right.” You said. “It felt so forced.”

“Look, [Y/N], you need to try. You’re a nice guy and Namine knows that. Go make the situation right and ask her already.” Riku patted you on the back.

“I guess you’re right. I’ll try something.” Riku smiled at you as the two of you started to head to your next class together. “Hey, Riku?” You asked.

“What?” He answered.

“Do you think Namine likes flowers?” 

“You won’t know until you try.”


	17. Danger (Xigbar/BraigXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just ignore what happened in KHIII for the purpose of this fic. Alright? Alright.
> 
> When I was about 14, I grew a liking to Xigbar. I was appalled with myself at first because he was one of the older characters. But Braig is just so darn cute, and I can’t unsee that when he grows into Xigbar. It’s like the timeskip in FFXV...older Noctis just aged like fine wine. Braig aged like fine wine. Xehanort was hot but what the hell happened. Anyways, here you go. Comment it up.

[Y/N] yearned for excitement. Her whole life she had been sheltered and kept away from the dangers of the world. She would read books about adventure and action, hoping that someday she could experience the thrill that life truly had to offer.

When she turned twenty-one she had finally moved out of her parents house. She found a job at a small Moogle shop that included a small room for her to live in. The rent would be taken out of her paycheck. This was step one to a new life.

“I need you to move these boxes out around back, kupo.” Your head boss tasked you with your first heavy lifting job. You wondered how the Moogles managed to move things without the help of a human before. From what you had seen, they didn’t do a lot of heavy lifting.

“Sure thing.” You said as you crouched down to grab the boxes. Carrying all three blocked your vision, but the Moogles directed you step by step until you were out the back door. You walked a little further until you were sure that you were in front of the recycling bin. You began to set the boxes down but didn’t feel the bin.

“Shit.” You said as you tumbled down with the boxes. You braced for impact and shut your eyes closed. When you didn’t hit the floor, you opened your eyes to see that someone had caught you. You looked up into his eyes...well, make that eye...and stared deeply into them.

“Didn’t think I’d leave you that dazed.” He chuckled. He helped you to stand back up straight then picked up the boxes filled with recyclable materials. They were scattered across the floor of the alley. He quickly gathered everything and threw it into the bin that was way farther than you had calculated. “Now that’ll be one hundred munny for helping ya.” He said.

“What?” You said. You had finally snapped out of your daze from the handsome man. He chuckled at your reaction and walked closer to you.

“Kidding! Stay out of trouble now.” He said as he walked out of the alley. You stood there dumbfounded as you tried to recall what had just happened. 

A hot guy saved you from falling them did your work for you.

“Wait!” You called, but he was already too far by now. You sighed and kicked the recycling bin lightly. You walked back into the shop and the Moogles instantly took notice of your sour mood.

“Hey, if it was too much then take them one by one next time, kupo!” Your boss said. You shook your head and assured him that it was your fault. “Well, if you could take the front counter for me now, that would be great, kupo!” He called out. You nodded your head and put on your apron. You heard the front desk bell ring.

“Coming!” You called as you tied the last strings on your apron. You walked forward to the counter as you tied your hair into a bun. You looked up and let your hair fall as you locked your eyes with his.

“You called?” He said. You felt your face instantly turn red.

“I, uh...you heard me?” You stammered out. He began to laugh...hard.

“Pretty sure the whole block heard you. Were my looks that dashing to you, you couldn’t help but call back out to me?” He adjusted his eyepatch and smirked at you.

“I...yes…” You said. He chuckled some more before getting your attention.

“There’s a bar down that way. Meet me there after your shift.” He smirked then walked away without waiting for an answer.

A bar. You’ve never been to one in you life. How were people supposed to act in one? Was this a good first date spot? Was this a date? A million more questions ran through your mind throughout the rest of your shift.

When it was finally time, you decided to wear the most daring thing in your closet. A short dress with no sleeves. Your father would have freaked out if he knew you owned this. You smiled, knowing that this would be a night you wouldn’t forget.

Wait, it was nighttime now. Did he expect to wait that long for you? What if he had left by now? You rubbed your temples as you convinced yourself to finally go.

You walked down the street as your sandals made no noise against the ground. You wished you owned a pair of heels. You approached a bar and slowly walked in, hoping it was the right one and he would still be here. You looked around until you spotted your unnamed man sitting in a booth. You walked over and sat down. He seemed to be lost in thought.

“Hi.” You said, waking him out of his daydreams. He looked up and smiled at you.

“Thought you’d never show up.” He whistled to the bartender and gave him some sort of gesture. He soon came to your table with a glass of what you hoped was water. You took it and sipped it gently. “It’s safe ol’ H2O, promise.” He chuckled. You set the glass down as your cheeks became red.

“I could tell you’re new to this. Lemme guess, daddy didn’t let you do much?” You slowly nodded your head as your eyes stared into your lap. “Wanna have some fun?” He asked.

“What do you mean by fun?” You asked. He handed you a roll of toilet paper and smiled.

“Innocent fun.”

\-----

“I can’t believe we did that!” You said as the two of you ran away from a house. An old man was yelling at the two of you as you escaped down the street. You snorted as you looked back to see him trying to take some toilet paper off of his house with his cane.

“You sure missed out on a lot.” The man then picked you up and jumped. Your breath became caught in your throat as you realized he had just jumped onto a rooftop.

“How did you...?” You asked.

“Practice.” He smirked. He then looked out to the moon.

“What’s your name?” You asked. He smiled a bit, but didn’t turn to face you. 

“Braig.” 

“I’m [Y/N].” You said. “I can’t believe we went the whole day not knowing each other’s names.” You admitted. He chuckled.

“Sometimes, I forget my own name.” He chuckled for a short while until finally facing you. “What if I told you, this might be the last time you ever see me?” 

Well it was now or never, [Y/N]. You leaned forward and kissed him. You struggled with yourself as you tried to decide whether or not to slip any tongue into the kiss. You weren’t very sure how it would work, besides the horrible descriptions from books you had read. In the end, you decided to go for it. When you finally forgot how to breathe you pulled away to catch air.

“I didn’t think that was in you.” He smirked as he looked to you.

“I’ll have you know, I’m filled with plenty of surprises and danger.” You smiled. The two of you locked eyes before bursting into laughter.


	18. Scrapbook (VentusXBlind!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you’re not that blind anymore, but you were as a child. This is probably the cutest shit I’ve written since Xion adopted you a few chapters back. Anyways, let us pretend that we are in the future and these type of things exist. I hope that one day things can be this easy for those who have these dilemmas.
> 
> Please comment, it gives me life. Comments are the dollar bills and I’m the exotic performer. Throw em. I got a dog to feed and a college tuition to pay. (I’m kidding, I’m a DoorDasher in real life.)

“Okay, before you try on your glasses I have a surprise.” Ventus said. He led you to sit down in what looked like a chair.

Recently, you had gotten laser eye surgery to help improve your eyesight. You were legally blind and before could only see blobs. You were unable to make out shapes. With this surgery, those blobs had become shapes that you could make out into items. Your new glasses had just come into the mail that would help you to be able to see objects close to you. You hoped that you would finally be able to read again. Before the accident, you remembered your love for reading as a kid. 

“What’s the surprise?” You asked. Ventus gently took your hand and place your fingers face down. He took out what looked like paper and set it on the table. 

“I’m gonna spell it out for you.” He said. You could imagine him smiling, but you could only make out eyes and a head with hair. You smiled as he put your hand on the paper. 

When the accident happened you had to quickly learn braille. It became difficult to follow along in class since your books were so much bigger. Your parents had spent a lot on your education. What would normally be one text book for your friends, was multiple for you. Most books were broken down by chapters. Each textbook would contain 1-5 chapters per volume. Learning braille was a way to keep up, but Ventus would often have to explain things to you verbally. Sometimes it became difficult to learn without seeing the diagrams and pictures that he could, but ever since you were small, Ventus was with you every step of the way.

“Okay.” You said as Ventus began to glide your fingers over the alphabet. “Will?” You questioned the first word.

“Yeah.” Ventus confirmed. He continued to move your fingers to letters.

“You?” He confirmed your guess.

“Go to?” You smiled, having no idea what would come next.

“Oh, I can’t hold it in anymore.” Ventus said. He took out your new glasses and gently placed them on your head. He held a huge sign with his handwriting in large black letters. “Will you go to prom with me?” It read. You smiled as tears flowed down.

“You were trying to spell that?” You asked. Ventus nodded. 

“You can see it!” He said. He came closer and for the first time in a long while, you could see your friend’s face again. He had grown quite a lot since when you were kids. You reached a hand out to his face and held it. Soon, you moved your forehead to touch his.

“Of course I’ll go.” 

\-----

“This is so exciting! You can pick out everything. All of this is for you.” Ventus exclaimed. The two of you were walking around the prom section of a department store, looking at dresses and tux pieces. Ventus wanted you to choose everything for the night to make it perfect for you. He wanted the picture to be perfect for the scrapbook he had made for you. Over the years, he had collected pictures, hoping that someday you would be able to see them and witness the two of you growing up.

“I guess [F/C] would be nice.” You said as you pointed to a rack filled with dresses of your favorite color. You took every one that was your size and dragged Ventus to the fitting room. “I need to try them all and see which one looks best.” You explained. He laughed as he waited. With each dress you came out to show Ventus. He took a picture of each one to make the side by side comparison easier. When you were finally done, you went through the pictures and chose three of your favorites. One was sleeveless and long, the second short with straps, and the third long in the back and short in the front with short sleeves.

“What do you think?” Ventus asked as he swiped between the three.

“Keep swiping, when I tell you to stop then that’s the one!” You said. Ventus began to swipe as your closed your eyes. You called out and he stopped. You looked to see the last dress that was the most unique. You picked it up and smiled. You knew there was no way someone would have a dress that was short and long at the same time. 

“It’s beautiful.” Ventus said. “Now what about me?” He asked. He looked slightly worried.

“How about black everything, but your shirt is white. Your vest and bowtie can match my dress.” You then looked around as you picked up pieces for his tux. You were stuck between a few colors to try and match your dress. “Which do you think?” You asked.

“This one is closest.” Ventus said as he picked up a vest. It already had a matching bowtie that came with it.

“Now we’re set!”

\-----

It was finally prom night. You were waiting patiently on your couch for Ventus. You adjusted your corsage then looked down to Ventus’ boutonniere in a box. The small flower arrangements had one [F/C] rose, baby’s breath, and lavender.

You heard a knock on your door then stood up. You slowly walked to the door, but your mother had beat you to it. She immediately started to take pictures of Ventus. Eventually, she got the two of you together and posed you for pictures. When she was finally satisfied, she let the two of you go.

When the two of you were finally in Ventus’ car you started to laugh.

“Sorry about my mom.” You giggled. Ventus chuckled some more before you handed him his boutonniere. “Oh, I guess that didn’t make it into the pictures.” The two of you laughed some more.

“I have something for you.” He said. He took out the scrapbook that he had made you.

“Hey, when did you take that back?” You asked. Ventus shook his head and he handed it back to you. 

“I updated it.” He smiled. You opened the book and went through the two of you growing up once again until you got towards the end of the photos. You saw pictures of you in all of the dresses you tried, as well as pictures of when he asked you to prom. You wondered who took those.

“I love it.” You said as a tear streamed down. You closed the book before it could fall on a picture. Ventus took your hand and kissed it.

“I love you.”


	19. Year (DemyxXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back.
> 
> I feel like Demyx would do this.

“Aaand I'm stuck.” Demyx said as he put his pencil down. He looked at what he has so far and played it over on his sitar. 

He was currently in the process of writing you a song. It was the only way he could think of expressing his feelings without totally messing up and ruining it. Demyx has known you since high school and the first year of college that had just finished. He decided it was finally time to tell you of his feelings.

Demyx recalled times in high school where he was your shoulder to cry on when your heart was broken. He was there for a lot of things and has seen your beautiful smile and ugly cry. He even took you to prom last minute when your date had left you for someone else. How you still couldn't figure it out, he had no idea. 

He laid down on his bed and tried to think of an excuse to hang out with you. It was a rainy day and there wasn't much to do outside. But you loved the rain and took every opportunity to go out with your umbrella. Demyx decided to call you.

“[Y/N]? Did you want to go somewhere today?” He asked. 

“Where?” He heard on the other end of the line. 

“The outlet?” He questioned. 

“Yes.” He hears before you clicked the call off. Demyx laid there for a few moments and smiled. The two of you texted each other when and where you'd meet up.

\-----

Demyx stood under his umbrella in front of a shop, very early and waiting for you. He knew that he would use today for inspiration for the song. Soon, he saw your figure in the distance. He waved and waited for you to come over. 

“Hi.” You said as you approached him, umbrella in hand. 

“Hey.” He replied. He stared at your face with a small smile before you snapped him out of it. 

“Demyx? Demyx!” You said. He broke his eye contact and came back to earth from his daydream. He laughed for a second before scratching the back of his head.

“Where did you want to go first?” He asked. 

“We could just walk for a bit...in the rain.” You said with hope in your tone. Demyx nodded and gestured for you to lead the way. You began to walk in a direction and Demyx followed. You didn't look at the shops. You seemed to be enjoying the sound and smell of the rain. 

After a while you stopped to look through the glass of a shop. You stared in awe at something as Demyx took the time to look down at you. He started humming the rest of the melody that he couldn't think of before. 

“Demyx? Hellooo.” You said as you waved a hand in front of his face. “Anyone in there?” You asked.

Demyx once again woke up from being spaced out. “Oh, what is it?” He said.

“Isn't this cool?” You pointed to something in the glass. Demyx came over to look at it.

“Do you want it?” He asked. 

“Kinda, but it's fine. I don't really want to buy anything today. I'd rather listen to the rain out here.” You explained, but Demyx was already inside. He walked back out and showed you the item.

“Here you go.” He handed you the bag. 

“You didn't have to.” You said. “But thank you.” 

“It made you smile, so it's worth it.” He beamed down at you. You turned the other way. 

“Let's walk this way.” You said, hiding your blush. You started to walk and heard Demyx's footsteps behind you. For a while you didn't seem to make a noise, but you took in the sounds around you. 

“Are you okay, [Y/N]?” Demyx asked after a while. You stopped and turned to him.

“Not really.” You honestly replied. Demyx raised an eyebrow. “Look, I'm kinda bad at these things.” 

“What things?” Demyx said.

“Dates and stuff.” You shyly said.

“Wait, what?” Demyx questioned.

“Isn't this a date?” You asked. “I just thought that if a boyfriend and a girlfriend went out alone it was a date and we're supposed to hold hands and stuff, but we never do stuff and it's been like a year or whatever. I don't know, I can't really tell exactly when we started dating.” You babbled away, stammering all over the place.

“You think...I...wait I'm your boyfriend?” Demyx blurted.

“At least...I thought you were.” You looked down, feeling stupid.

Demyx thought about the past year for a while. You both had graduated high school and your parents had taken a lot of pictures of you two just like they did at prom. You went to the summer festival together and [Y/N] used your jacket when she got cold as you held her close to warm her. You started community college together and drove the same car everyday to campus. He helped you pass out candy at Halloween. Demyx went to Thanksgiving at your house with all of your extended family. You two had finished finals then went to a late night diner to celebrate. He took you to the Christmas festival and even went to your house on Christmas where Demyx surprisingly had more presents under your tree than his own at home. You toasted on New Year's and gave each other a big hug. The next semester started and you two started to go to school together again. You went skiing together one weekend and stayed at a cabin with your family. Then it got warm and you went to the beach during spring break. Then finals happened and you studied really hard for the one class you two had together. Then the semester ended and it started to become a stormy and rainy summer and now here you are.

“We were dating for a year and I didn't realize it.” Demyx came to a conclusion. “Even your parents knew!” He whined. “I really messed up.” He hid his face in his palms in despair. 

“I can't believe it, but at the same time I can.” You sighed. “Then again... we've never really kissed or anything.” 

“If I knew I'd kiss you all the time!” Demyx exclaimed. The two do you then locked eyes. You covered your lips with your fingers. “I didn't mean making out! ...Unless you want to.” Demyx smirked. 

“A minute ago you didn't even know we were dating!” You shouted. You then covered your mouth and looked around, but no one was there to hear your shout.

“Is this the part where I kiss you?” Demyx asked. 

“If you want.” You shyly said.

“But do YOU want?” Demyx said. You giggled at his bad wording. “Hey, don't make fun of me! I was totally going to do something so romantic for you too!” Demyx exclaimed. 

“What?” You asked.

“I was going to write you a song to ask you out and I lost inspiration so I asked you to come out today but we're already together and I guess this is a date.” Demyx scratched his head.

“Does this mean we can finally be lovey dovey?” You asked.

“If you want.” Demyx wrapped an arm around you and began to walk. He closed his umbrella and put it away. He then took yours out of your hand and held it between you two. “Is this lovey dovey enough?” He asked.

You giggled. “I guess so.” 

“Now that I think about it, I think it started on the day of prom.” Demyx said. “It was the morning of and you called me crying because you were dateless. I wasn't even going to go that night. But I asked what color your dress was and I ran out to buy our flowers and see what I could piece together to wear. I even begged my parents for ticket money. I even carry the photo around everywhere.” Demyx brought his wallet out to show you the year old prom picture.

“I'll agree if that's the story we decide to tell people who ask.” You smiled. 

“Sure.” Demyx kissed the top of your head and put his wallet away. “Then we can makeout later.” 

“No way!” You exclaimed. Demyx laughed. 

“Only when you're ready.” He smiled down at you. 

“You can normally kiss me.” You looked to the ground.

Demyx put a hand under your chin and gently lifted up your head. “Are you sure?” You didn't reply, but your eyes widened as Demyx's face became closer. “Only if you want to.”

You surprised Demyx by closing the gap between your lips.


	20. Flower (EphemerXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Ephemer content. Actually...finally some keyblade war character content. Maybe I'll write something for Luxu next.
> 
> This is an AU by the way. Modern times. Sorry it’s so short.

Ava walked up the stairs to the courtyard. She took in the breeze as it hit her face. There was a fountain in the courtyard. On the other side she could see someone sitting. She walked closer to the fountain to see that it was one of her friends, Ephemer. He looked troubled as his body began to slump forward.

“Ephemer, what's wrong?” Ava asked. She sat next to her friend and put a hand on his back. He immediately straightened out from hunching over. He didn’t look up, but continued to stare at the ground.

“I'm confused.” He started. “Girls are unpredictable.” You sighed at the ground.

Ava giggled. “Just who are you talking about?” She asked. She inched closer as it was hard to hear the boy when he was sulking.

“It's [Y/N]. I'm not sure if you know her, but we're almost always together. I want to give her a token of my affection...but when I asked her what kind of presents she likes...well, she said she didn't have any.” Ephemer explained.

“Nonsense.” Ava said. “All girls like flowers.” She smiled, hoping Ephemer would see it. He looked up, his face suddenly very interested.

“What kind of flowers?” He asked. He suddenly seemed like a lost puppy who had found its way. Ava was glad that she could help her friend.

“Any kind. Daisies, roses, lilies, any flower. Any color. White, red, pink, any color. It's up to you, really. There's a lot to choose from. Go with whatever your heart tells you.” Ava put a hand over her heart for emphasis. Ephemer’s face lit up.

“You’re right, Ava.” He stood up. “Thank you.” He said before finally taking off.

“Oh, to be in love.”

\-----

“[Y/N]!” Ephemer said as he spotted you at your locker. He carefully hid the flowers behind his back as he approached you. He made sure to be very careful.

“Ephemer!” You said as you spotted your friend coming closer. You smiled, then continued to rummage through your locker for what you needed. You put your books away and pulled out your lunch. You closed your locker to find Ephemer standing in its place. “What is it?” You asked.

His smile didn’t show signs on ever disappearing as he brought out the bouquet of [Favorite Flowers]. “Tada!” He said as he handed them to you. You grabbed them in shock.

“What’s this for?” You asked. You sniffed the arrangement then smiled at the aroma. You looked back up to Ephemer, waiting for an answer.

“Flowers for my flower!” He beamed.


	21. Mother Knows Best (LuxuXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m usually not one for self advertisement as I think my fanfiction and I are literal trash, but...I have this new-ish blossoming KH story called “Destiny University”. For those of you who read my story “Kidnapped By Organization XIII” (KBOXIII) you’ll know that I wanted a little change from writing serious things. The beginning of KBOXIII was very humorous and romantic, but now it’s very dramatic and romantic. I love KBOXIII (it’s my best creation) and it for once is a story that I am proud of. But yes, “Destiny University” derived from me missing writing more humorous scenes. I created it because I figured a college AU would help me be able to do this, while having romantic scenes with almost every KH character. (I regret not adding the Foretellers/KHUx, but oh well maybe a cameo?) Anyways, that is my advertisement for “Destiny University.” If you like the idea of blind dates, then head on over.
> 
> Anyways...finally some Luxu content. This was kind of hard to write since we don’t know Luxu’s first face. I always need a face in mind for every character I write for, and it was a little weird thinking of Xigbar instead of original Luxu. I feel like Luxu is a different person than Xigbar (Luxu) due to that fact that Xigbar has lives worth of experience compared to his first self. And there’s only about 3 minutes worth of speaking video of Luxu for me to work with here. (Not counting non-voiced scenes in KHUx) So...I wrote an AU. Kill me. It’s set in modern times.

“Hey, [Y/N], I know we’ve been friends for a while and I was wondering if...no that’s too uptight.” Luxu groaned as he paced in his room, thinking of a proper way to ask you to come over to his house for dinner. Earlier, his dad had asked for him to ask you to come over for the first time.

“[Y/N]! Hey!” Luxu struck a pose in the mirror and instantly regretted it. “I look like my dad…” He said to himself. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

“I can’t just say hey come over because for the past few months we’ve been friends my dad had believed that you’re my girlfriend and I was too scared to tell him no.” Luxu grabbed his head in frustration then laid back in his bed with a small thud.

“Well, maybe she’d understand…” Luxu sighed as he grabbed his phone. He started to type out a greeting text before erasing his words. He backed out of the messaging app and clicked on your contact instead. He laid there, staring at your picture for a while before blushing. He finally took a deep breath in then hit call. He put the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

“Hi this is [Y/N]...”

“[Y/N]? It’s Luxu!” Luxu answered to your voice.

“Sorry I can’t pick up the phone right now…”

“Ugh!” Luxu groaned. He was just about to hang up the phone until he heard your giggling on the other line. “Hey! That’s not funny!” He said in protest.

“It is funny, but only because you fell for it...again.” You continued to laugh for a while until Luxu cleared his throat. “What did you call me for?” You asked.

“Ah...you see…” He stammered. “Um, so my dad…” He started. “He uh, wanted to know if you’d come over for dinner.”

“Really? I’ve never met your dad, why would he want to meet me now?” You questioned.

“Well he’s been wanting to meet you for a while...because…” Luxu trailed off.

“Because?”

“Because he thinks you’re my girlfriend.” Luxu gasped as he finally said the words. “Ah! I’m just gonna hang up now! Forget I said anything!” Luxu pulled his phone away from his face, but before he could hang up he heard the faint sound of your laughter. He hurried to put the phone back to his ear. “You’re…laughing?” He asked.

“Of course I am. From all of the stories you’ve told me of your dad, this really sounds like something he would do.” You explained.

“Oh…” Luxu said before joining you in laughing at the matter. “So, I’ll see you soon?” He asked.

“Sure.” The other line clicked and Luxu slowly put his phone down.

“Holy shit she’s going to meet my dad.” 

\-----

“Please don’t be weird dad.” Luxu begged as his dad flipped a hamburger patty. They were in the backyard where Luxu’s dad had decided that a barbeque would be most appropriate to “ease the formal tensions.”

“Weird? When am I weird?” He replied. Luxu looked to the grill to see that the burgers were shaped into hearts.

“Dad!” He groaned. “The burgers are heart-shaped.” Luxu’s dad raised an eyebrow. “That’s WEIRD!”

“What? No! They’re endearing.” His father gave a chuckle. “When is she coming?”

“Hopefully never…” He mumbled, slumping into a fold up chair.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” Luxu heard the doorbell ring. “Oh hey that must be her. I’ll be back, bye.” Luxu bolted for the door. Before he could open it he took a few deep breaths. “[Y/N], my dad is being really weird already and I hope it doesn’t make you feel awkward because we’re having heartburgers.” He blabbered out.

“Heartburgers?” You questioned as you stepped in.

“They’re heart sha-” Luxu was cut off by his worst nightmare.

“[Y/N]! There you are!” Luxu’s dad came forward to give you hug without listening to any protest from anyone. As quick as he came he was already away, pointing a thumb towards his chest. “Even though I’m the father, you can call me Mom.” He smiled. Luxu facepalmed. 

“Dad, please.” 

“Silence son, don’t speak to your mother that way.” You instantly began to laugh.

“It’s okay Luxu, my mom acts like my dad too sometimes. Single parents work hard for us.” Luxu’s dad nodded in agreement.

“Come! Let us go outside and enjoy our heartburgers!” Luxu’s dad marched outside, leaving the two of you alone in his house for a moment.

“Please tell me they’re heart shaped.”

“They’re heart shaped.”

\-----

After a while and many heartburgers, you laid back in your chair. 

“That was really good Mr…” You hesitated for a moment before remembering. “...Mom.”

“Why thank you. I learned most of my cooking from the misses before she...departed.” Luxu’s dad cleared his throat. He was a very odd man, but you could tell that it was for a purpose. Luxu must have had a very happy childhood.

Luxu looked ready to burst. Usually he would join his father in his crazy way of speaking, but with you here he didn’t want to look weird or make you feel awkward. He didn’t want to be embarrassed of his father, but maybe this could be his chance to finally show you his true feelings.

“Well, I’m sorry to cut the after food talk short, but it’s getting late. My mom will probably want me home soon.” You stood up from your chair and smiled. You extended a hand for Luxu’s dad, but he turned it into a hug instead. You awkwardly hugged him back then pulled away.

“It was so nice to finally meet you, [Y/N]. I truly apologize for Luxu’s behavior tonight. He’s been quite the party pooper.” 

“Dad! No I haven’t.” Luxu whined. You laughed alongside his dad.

“Luxu, why don’t you walk the lady home?” His dad suggested.

“Alright, I’ll be back then dad.” Luxu grabbed your hand and began to bolt for the door. “Bye dad!” He shouted. He shut the front door behind him and sighed. “That was a nightmare.”

“What do you mean? Your dad was really fun.” You smiled. Luxu looked up in disbelief.

“You really think so?” He asked. You nodded. “I think he really liked you too.” 

“I’m glad. I’d want my boyfriend’s dad to like me.” You said.

“Yeah it’s cool when your parents like your friends and- wait what.” Luxu looked up to see you staring at the ground with a blush on your face. “Did you say…?”

“I mean, your dad already thinks so...so why not?” Suddenly your feet were very interesting. You were too scared to look up at Luxu.

“Whatever Mom says.” Luxu laughed. You looked up with a smile. Luxu smiled back at you and went in for a hug. “I’m really glad you feel the same, [Y/N].”

“I always have.”


	22. Sorry (Saix/IsaXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching some KHIII cutscenes and to my surprise there’s still one that makes me cry...when Saix fades away then the Sea Salt Trio is reunited. I sort of thought...what if Isa had something, or someone, to make Lea jealous?

\-----Narrator’s POV

[Y/N] lived alone in her small cottage in Radiant Garden. Well, not entirely alone if you count her cat. It was a cute little place with a tiny garden in the back. The kitchen, dining room, and living room were all one. The bedroom had a connected bathroom. It was calm and cozy.

[Y/N] worked in the main plaza. Whenever a store’s normal clerk was off for the day, she would cover. Some days she would work in the accessory shop, others the armory, and some the synthesis shop. [Y/N] kept herself occupied to get through the days. When there were days without work, she would try to create her own things to sell. She would walk around the plaza to show off her wares and if she was lucky, someone would buy something.

She had everything she needed to live a comfortable rest of her life. She didn’t need friends, for she had loyal neighbors and her cat. She didn’t need love because...well her little cottage would be quite crowded then. Most days it was just [Y/N] and her cat.

One night, she was cooking dinner for herself and her cat. Her cat enjoyed warm meals, so she was boiling some fish for him. On the stovetop sat boiled fish, steamed vegetables, and rice. In the oven was a roast chicken. This dinner would give her enough leftovers for the entire week. She could probably give some chicken to her cat once or twice, there would be so much left. 

[Y/N] opened the pot of rice to give it a stir when she felt something at her ankles. She looked down to see her cat rubbing up against her legs. She smiled and crouched down to give him a pet. Just as her hand made contact with his fur, there was a knock on the door. [Y/N] looked to her cat then back at the door before realising that she wasn’t imagining things. She got up and slowly walked to the door. Hardly anyone came to visit her, especially at this hour. She heard another knock as she was now standing in front of the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal [Y/N]’s figure.

\-----Reader’s POV

You looked up and your jaw dropped at the sight of blue hair. It had been so long, there was no way this was him. But his eyes locked onto yours in a heartbeat. Your heart skipped a beat as he opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off.

“Can I help you?” You asked. The man took a sharp breath and took a step back.

“I was just...lost…” He trailed off. You looked back to your food cooking on the stove and your eyes widened at the rice boiling over.

“If you’d excuse me one moment…” You ran back inside to turn off the stove. You grabbed your cat off of the ground to keep him away from burning himself then walked back to the door. The man had already started to walk away. “Wait!” You called out. Your cat then jumped from your arms and followed the man. You watched as he pawed at his feet, stopping him in his tracks. “If you’re lost...why don’t you come in? And it looks like Ventus doesn’t want you to leave...Isa.” The man turned around, a tear running down his cheek.

“[Y/N]...you do remember?” He asked. You nodded your head and held an arm out.

“Please, come inside.” You watched as he picked up Ventus the cat and came inside. When the door was closed, the cat jumped down and went back to watch the food cook. Isa locked eyes with you once more.

“Sorry.” He said. You shook your head.

“Wherever you’ve been, there’s no need to be sorry.” You walked over to the stove and looked over the food. Everything was ready except for the chicken. You grabbed Ventus’ bowl and scooped the fish in. You set it down next to his water bowl and watched as he meowed on over to his dinner. “Ventus kept me company.” You smiled.

Isa walked around and took in the state of your living. You still had the same tiny house and the same cat named after an old friend. But something was off about you. You weren’t the same sweet girl. You seemed lonesome. Isa walked over to you near the stove.

“I’m sorry for disappearing all of these years.” He repeated, with more compassion he hoped you could hear. You turned around with a plate of food in your hands. You gave it to Isa.

“Just...sit down and eat…” Isa looked from the food to your face to find you holding back tears. He placed the plate on the table to free his hands before placing his fingertips on your cheek. When he found that you weren’t pulling back, he allowed his entire hand to cup your cheek. You let the tears fall, but Isa wiped them away then held you close. “I thought...you were dead.” You said, the words stinging when hearing them outloud. 

Isa shook his head. “I could never leave you behind.”

“But you did…” You wept into his shoulder. Isa pulled you away from his body and looked into your eyes again.

“I’ll never leave without you again. I’m sorry, [Y/N].” It stung to look into his eyes, but you couldn’t take them away. Without thinking you lept up to seal his lips in a kiss. It had to be a dream. This couldn’t be real.

But it couldn’t be more real when he held you close, kissing you back.

\-----Bonus

Ventus was cuddled up to Isa on the couch. The two of you had just finished your dinner and were talking about the years lost. Isa pet your cat’s head before realizing something.

“[Y/N]?” He asked, looking up but not taking his hand away from the fluffy animal.

“Yes, Isa?” You replied. You put down your mug of coffee.

“Would you like to see Ventus again?” Isa asked. You tilted your head to the side in confusion before realizing what he meant.

“Ventus can meet Ventus!”


	23. Family (IsaXReaderXLea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this goes to the many tumblr artists who draw Sea Salt family artwork. This isn’t based on any artwork, as that would be stealing, but my idea arose from seeing many cute and funny pieces. I might write more of these in the future because I like the concept.
> 
> Also check out my new story. It’s about the boy next door, childhood friends, lost love, and boy bands. It’s another KH reader-insert.

“Hey, [Y/N], I was wondering if I could go out with Namine for a girl’s day?” Her big blue eyes glimmered up at you as you smiled. Xion had took to asking you for permission to go do things as Lea or Isa would usually refuse unless they could come along. You smiled down at the girl and nodded.

“Of course. Take care.” You said before sending her off. She had a huge smile on her face as she thanked you and gathered her things for the gummi ship. 

“Where is Xion going?” Isa asked as he came down the stairs. 

“Out with Namine. [Y/N] said I could!” Xion called as she finished packing her things. She went to the door and waved as he hurried out before Isa could say another word. When she was gone he turned to you with a small scowl on his face.

“What?” You said in protest. “She has a keyblade! She’ll be fine. Xion’s just a kid who wants to have fun with her friends.” You explained. Isa shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the other kid.

“[Y/N] can I go hang out with Hayner and Pence?” He asked. Again those puppy dog eyes gleamed up at you. You smiled and nodded.

“Sure. Be safe.” You said. Roxas was excited as he grabbed his game controller from near the tv set and put it into a backpack. He also shoved a few games in there before going to the kitchen to find snacks. 

“[Y/N] where’s the-?” He called out, but you already knew that he was looking for chips.

“On top of the fridge next to the cereal!” You called out. You heard the crinkle of the bag as he shoved it into his backpack. He then came back into the living room and waved goodbye to you and Isa before going towards the door.

“Where is Roxas going?” You heard. Looking up, you saw Lea coming down the stairs.

“To hang out with Hayner and Pence. [Y/N] said I could!” Roxas said. “Bye!” The door shut behind him. Lea came over towards you and Isa, joining Isa’s side.

“What?” You asked. The two looked upset. “They have keyblades! They’ll be fine. They’re not kids!” You protested.

“Xion and Roxas are about two years old.” Isa said. You rolled your eyes.

“With the bodies of fifteen year olds!” You shouted. 

“Xion is too cute. She’s not safe in the world.” Lea said. You sighed.

“We can’t be overprotective parents or they’ll hate us.” You said. You sat down on the couch and put your face into your hands. “They see us as mom and dad.”

“Wait who’s the dad?” Lea asked. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to you. You shrugged your shoulders.

“Lea is the uncle. I’m the father.” Isa said as he sat down on your other side. He smirked when Lea suddenly became jealous by that statement.

“What makes me the uncle? I’m the dad!” He exclaimed. You laughed as the two went back and forth coming up with reasons as to who would be the better dad.

“Do you help make dinner?” Isa asked.

“No, but I buy them ice cream.” Lea said matter-of-factly.

“How very uncle of you.” Isa smirked.

“Hey! I buy them whatever they want!” Lea gloated.

“Again, an uncle’s job.” Isa gave a chuckle.

“But I love [Y/N], so that makes me the perfect father!” Lea instantly covered his mouth after he realized what he had said. He looked to you then Isa back and forth a few times as his words set in.

After a moment, Isa scoffed. “I’ve loved her since the beginning.” Lea’s hand dropped to reveal an open mouth. He looked at Isa in disbelief.

“We’re sisterwives!” He shouted. You let out a giggle. Then another. Until you burst out laughing at the two. Lea immediately began to apologize for what he said.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Isa on the other hand was offended and made grumbling noises as he tried to come up with what to say. You continued to laugh as Lea apologized.

“You can both be the father.” You said after a while, wiping a tear. The two men looked at each other then to back at you.

“I’m fine with that.” Lea said, crossing his arms.

“I love her more.” Isa said.

“Why you little-” Lea lunged for Isa and you began to laugh again when he missed. Isa had gotten up quickly to move out of the way. Lea face planted into the arm of the couch and rubbed his nose. 

“Be careful or you’ll hurt our wife!” Isa bent down to kiss you on the cheek. Your laughter immediately stopped as your face heated up.

“Sorry honey, didn’t mean to hurt you.” Lea got up to kiss your other cheek, not helping your situation.

“Does anyone want lunch?! I’m gonna go make lunch!” You got up to escape to the kitchen, leaving the two alone in the living room.

“I still love her more.”

“Shutup!”


	24. Number (XemnasXMale!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from a friend on a KH Discord server that I’m apart of. It’s a real challenge, but I’m finally writing a Xemnas. Let alone, a male reader insert for Xemnas. Mansex. That is all.

It had been a few days since [Y/N] has moved into a new town. Recently he had graduated college and got a job interview someplace far away from his university. After going to said interview, he was quickly hired and soon found himself in a new area. [Y/N] left a lot of his old furniture back in college for his old roommate. He decided that a new life called for new furniture. That and he wanted an excuse to go to IKEA and eat there.

[Y/N] decided to eat after he had shopped for furniture at the local IKEA. So he hopped in his car and took a twenty minute drive to the nearest one. On the way there, he spotted a coffee shop in the parking lot. [Y/N] had gotten up early to make sure that he had plenty of time to explore IKEA. But he was very tired and decided he was in dire need of coffee. So he decided to park in front of said shop.

\---

“Cup of Darkness?” You read out loud. Raising an eyebrow, you shrugged your shoulders then walked into the coffee shop. Inside had very dark wooden decor and it gave off a homy feel. You smelled the aroma of dark coffee beans then slowly made your way up to the counter.

“What would you like?” The worker asked. You were too preoccupied with the menu to look at the man. You read the various drinks off of the menu before deciding to go with a classic.

“Can I just have an-” You cut yourself off when you looked to the worker. This man did not look like he should be working at a coffee shop. He was far too muscular to be using himself for coffee. You mentally drooled for a moment, before realizing that this was reality. “Um, an espresso shot.” You finally said. The worker, whose name was Xemnas, looked very confused. 

“A shot of darkness!” He shouted back to his coworker. “That’ll be one dollar and twenty cents.” He said. You scrambled for your money and made a total fool of yourself before giving him the money.

‘What if our hands touch?’ You thought to yourself as you gave the dollar to the worker. He took it then held him hand again. You brought the change out of your pocket and steered it towards his hand. For some odd reason, you decided that just placing it wasn’t enough. You gave Xemnas the change, but also decided to leave your fingertips in his palm for too long. You then cleared your throat and began to walk away.

“Uh, keep the change.” You said. 

But you had given him exact change.

\---

Once inside IKEA, you headed towards the bedroom section to find a new home for your clothes. Boxes did not feel appropriate anymore to hold your fresh laundry. You lost yourself in the foreign names of dressers and chests as you took pictures of the labels for later. You had found a few that you liked, but the price was starting to get steep. 

You decided to take a break from the bedroom and head on over to the kitchen. You passed kids bedrooms, couches, and blankets before you stopped in your tracks. A very familiar man was folding blankets as you walked by. 

Suddenly you began to panic. It was the guy from the coffee shop, Xemnas. He wore an IKEA vest and a similar name tag. Did this man really have two jobs next to each other?

He began to turn his head in your direction and you decided to lean against a shelf with various kitchen utensils. You whistled as you looked away and Xemnas shrugged his shoulders. He went back to folding blankets. You sighed in relief, but then the shelf collapsed and you suddenly had to catch forks and spoons that were now flying in the air down to the ground.

“Sir, did you need any help?” You heard from behind you. You stared at the utensils in your hands and on the floor in horror before turning around.

“I, um, yeah sure.” You stammered out. The man then began to fix the shelf as you picked up more utensils. “Hey, uh, didn’t I just see you at the coffee shop?” You said out of spite. Xemnas had just finished fixing the shelf when he bent over to help you.

“Why, yes. I do have two jobs.” He said. He then took the utensils from your hands and started to place them on the shelf. You realized that the mess was picked up and now it was time to continue on with your life from this embarrassing encounter with a hot man.

“I, uh, thanks, Xemnas.” You said as you pointed to his name. He smiled then reached into his vest pocket. He handed you a paper and a pencil for writing down furniture information.

“Here, give it to the clerk when you are finished. It’s much easier than taking pictures.” He said. You nodded then wiped your sweaty hands on your pants before walking off and away.

‘And there goes any chance I had with that man.’ You sighed. 

\---

“Sir, sir?” You looked up at the clerk, startled. You had already found a dresser and a few appliances for the kitchen and decided to check out. The clerk had taken your paper of choices and was handing you boxes filled with dresser parts.

“Sorry.” You said, snapping out of your trance. You grabbed the boxes and put them on a cart. She then smiled and handed you back the paper. “Oh, if you could throw that away it would be great.” You said. The worker then insisted that you take back the paper.

“But don’t you want to keep the phone number on the back?” She said. Your eyes widened as you dropped the last box on the cart and practically ripped the paper out of her hands. Once her realized what you had done you put on your best apologetic face.

“Sorry, uh, yes I’d like to keep it.” You then cringed as you wheeled away your things to the checkout. 

‘I have a chance with that hot man.’ You smiled.


	25. Feelings (RoxasXReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was ready to write a super sweet and cheesy story then I realized I haven't written anything for Roxas yet. (This is really bad by the way.) Also, I have a new update schedule! I’ll be updating every Friday, whether it’s all, some, or one of my stories something will be updated on Friday. 
> 
> Also, if you want some better content please check out my other story The Boyband Next Door it’s a high school au for Kingdom Hearts. It’s a reader insert with slight reverse harem like themes.

After school you headed to the ice cream shop, as usual. Here you would hang out with your friends and talk about your days. Lea and Isa were in college now, so it was easier to catch up afterwards this way. You remembered last year when they were seniors and you were a freshman. It was good times and it was easier when the older boys were there. Now it was harder to talk to your friends in your class without Lea there to break the silence. Often you sat with Roxas and Xion quietly until Xion started to talk with Roxas.

On the way to the ice cream shop, Roxas and Xion walked next to each other chatting away about a class they had together. You stayed a few steps behind. 

“Hey, [Y/N]! Rox and Xion!” You heard from behind. You turned around to see Lea and Isa a ways back and across the street. You waved and waited for the boys to walk over. Lea tasseled Roxas’ hair and Isa asked Xion if she was eating a proper lunch. The four of them started to head into the ice cream shop just ahead, but Lea stayed back to catch up with you.

“So how’s it going?” He asked. You shrugged your shoulders. Lea started to click his tongue. “You haven’t said a word to him, have you?” You winced and looked away from the red haired man. He sighed. “Lemme guess, it’s been real awkward lately?” You nodded.

“I feel like we’re acting as if it never happened.” You said. Lea patted your back.

“Roxas doesn’t really like to talk about his feelings out loud, [Y/N].” Lea said. You nodded your head, knowing this very well. Lea then snapped his fingers. “I got it! A date!” LEa then grabbed your wrist and dragged you into the ice cream shop. Isa was already paying for his and Xion’s ice cream. She was the closest thing he had to a little sister. Roxas was about to order until Lea pushed him aside.

“Hey!” He protested. Lea waved him off.

“I’ll take a banana split for two and a sea salt ice cream on a waffle cone.” Lea ordered. He paid for the ice cream and patiently waited for the other worker to complete the order. Lea took the sea salt ice cream then gestured for you to grab the banana split. “Now you two go sit over there and play nice.” He said. Lea pushed you and Roxas to a table in the corner before he joined Isa and Xion on the other side of the ice cream shop.

Once seated you rubbed your sweaty palms against your uniform bottoms. You refused to look up as you couldn’t find the words that you wanted to tell Roxas.

“It’s gonna melt.” Roxas said. You looked up to see him holding a spoon out for you. Your lips shaped into an “o” before you took the spoon and began to eat the ice cream on the opposite side. The two of you ate in silence until the middle was left. You stared at the already melting last scoop and slices of banana. 

“Is this how it’s going to be?” You finally asked. Roxas looked up from eating one of the last bites. He swallowed then looked away. “We’re just gonna pretend that we never kissed?” 

“I thought you were pretending it never happened.” Roxas responded. “Lea told me that girls need time alone after a kiss.” Your head popped up and you looked behind you to see Lea smiling like an idiot at the two of you.

You thought about telling Roxas that Lea’s advice wasn’t true, but instead you decided to go with it for now. You had realized that his horrible advice gave you an opportunity to finally talk to Roxas.

“Roxas, do you like to talk about feelings?” You asked. Roxas looked around at everything but you.

“Xion tries to make me admit things…” He trailed off. You looked down at the almost fully melted ice cream and ate the last spoonful. 

“Well, I like you. I don’t know what you feel…” You tried to look at Roxas, but he was still looking down. You felt your heart sink just as fast as it fluttered when you admitted your feelings. Roxas remained silent and it began to feel uncomfortable. You looked back down in your lap. You thought that Lea’s advice to Roxas was a way to set the two of you up, but maybe you were wrong.

“I like you too.” You looked back up to see Roxas trying to hide the blush from his face with his arm. “Can things go back to normal now?” 

“Sure.” You smiled. “If you can call any of this normal.” The two of you looked to see Lea fisting pumping and going on about how his plan worked.

“My little Rox is all grown up.” Lea said, pretending to wipe a tear.

“I don’t think it’ll be normal for a while with Lea acting like that.” You admitted. Roxas nodded his head.

“Want more ice cream?”


End file.
